


The Circus Newsie

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, American History, Brooklyn, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Manhattan, Not Beta Read, Victim Blaming, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: The year is 1899, summer. From normal to not, the Newsies unite against Pulitzer to drop the prices. One Newsie stands out from all the rest, a female with a dream of flying high as circus performer Helen O'Rinn disguised as boy helps the Newsboys of Manhattan strike, hoping for a better future for people like herself.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helen"Hector 'Sass' Ryans" O'Rinn- A Newsie born with Ocular Albinism. Raised in the circus and then living on her own. disguising herself as Hector Ryans, Sass is a fiery teen with a silver tongue. She is played by sixteen year old Pakistani-Welsh actress Nasim Gwenda Seabrook. I don't own Newsies, broadway or movie, I just relate to these guys a lot.

Chapter One: Carrying the Banner

Kloppman, a man in his seventies climbs up the stairs and enters a large room filled with boys sleeping in hammocks. He starts to the boys, intoning his morning ritual:

“Ink's wet, the presses are rolling, the papers are stacking -- rise and shine, make a dime, no news without the Newsies -- etc,” A boy of seventeen is awoken by Kloppman’s call and jumps from his bunk and shakes the younger boy below him.

“Wake up, Crutchy -- The World is waitin’,” he says to Crutchy.

“Tell Mr. Pulitzer my yacht was lost at sea,” Says Crutchy while yawning. The older boy laughs, a sparkle in his dark brown eyes as he tosses Crutchy his crutch. After Kloppman wakes all the boys, the door becomes alive with waking boys yawning, stretching, pulling

on pants, hitching up suspenders as they get ready to sell.

“That's my cigar,” Says a dark hair Newsie to a slightly younger one.

“You'll steal anudder,” Replies the aforementioned Newsie, pulling the Cigar out of his mouth. The Dark haired Newsie grabs the cigar and hits the younger newsie, only to be stopped by a newsie wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.

“Hey, bummers We got work to do,” He stands up only to be greeted by a newsie with serious morning breath.

“Since when did you become me mudder?” asks a newsie wearing a pair of specs.

“Ah, stop yer bawling!” Exclaims Crutchy as he walks passed, only to get the reply of, “Hey! Who ast you?”

“Hey, whattaya?” Exclaims a newsies as he’s pushed out of his hammock by a cross-eyed and skinny teen with big ears.

Younger boys pump water for older boys, then trade off. Teeth brushing, sponge baths with cold water -- the older boys shave. 

“How'd you sleep, Jack?” asks the skin teen as Jack smears shaving cream on his face.

“On me back, Mush,” Replies Jack.

Mush, thinking that's hilarious, asks. “You hear that, you hear what he said? I ast how'd he sleep —“ Jack rolls his eyes and pushes Mush away from him. Crutchy approaches Jack.

“Jack, this look like I'm fakin' it?” As he hobbles towards Jack.

“Who says you're fakin' it?” Asks Jack as he rises to his full height to face Crutchy.

“The streets are fulla fakes these days -- it's hurtin' the rep ofgenuine articles like myself. I

gotta find me a new sellin' spot, where they ain't used to seein' me,” Says Crutchy and Jack smiles that same smile he wore earlier.

Jack smiles; Mush taps Crutchy on the arm.

“Try Bottle Alley or the harbor,” Mush tells Crutchy.

“Try Central Park, it's guaranteed” Adds the dark hair Newsie and Jack lobs shaving cream at the dark-haired Newsie.

“Try any banker, bum, or barber,” Sings Jack.

“They almost all knows how to read!” Says another newsie with dark and very curly hair.

“I smell money,” Says the Eyepatched kid as he steps out of one of the stalls.

“You smell foul!” Exclaims Crutchy getting a whiff of the unpleasant aroma.

“Met this goyl last night,” Says Mush as he stops the eye patching wearing teen from attacking Crutchy.

“Move your elbow!” Says Crutch to another Newsie who is pumping water.

“Pass the towel!” Say the dark-haired newsie with slicked back hair.

“For a buck, I might!” Replies the dark, curly haired Newsie to the other newsie.

Jack rinses his face and heads to the bunk room, taking special care adjusting his red bandana.

“Ain't it a fine life,Carrying the banner through it all? A mighty fine life,Carrying the banner tough and tall-Every morning We goes where we wishes,We's as free as fishes-Sure beats washin' dishes What a fine life-Carrying the banner home-free all!” Sing the boys as they pass Kloppman as he tries to do a headcount.

Jack stands next to Crutchy and Mush as the boys file out.

“What's your leg say, Crutch? Feel like rain?” Asks Jack as he stares up into the morning sky.

Crutchy feels his leg and shakes his head,No rain -- partly cloudy, clearin' towards evenin’,” This causes Jack to laugh, “Who ya sellin' wit, Jack?” Crutchy asks Jack and the older boy shrugs.

“Ain't decided yet.” Jack spots a passing wagon and helps Crutchy on board as he and Mush jump on for the ride and they all move off .

The Eye patch wearing teen with three other boys move past by a fruit stand and as the teen is about to swipe a bandana, the looming shadow of an officer riding a horse appears over the teen. He turns around give a grin to the cop who is less than pleased.

“’Mornin', Officer,” He greets.

“ I'm keepin' my eye on you, Blink,” Says the officer, making the gesture that he was watching Blink.

And I'll keep my eye on you, too,sir,” Replies Blink.

“Get moving!” Yells the officer and Blink and the boys race into an alley.

A boy's hand shoots some dice, the black haired teen, who's gambling with three other boys asks them, “Ain’t they as pretty as a pitch’a?” as he picks up the winnings and admires the change pile in his hand.

“ That makes it ten games out of ten,” says the boy who had the Italian’s Cigar.

“A pleasure doing business wich’ya, who wants to try their luck again?” He asks. 

“I’m wiped out -- my mother'll murder me -- if I had one,” Replies a dark skinned Newsie.

The wagon passes -- Jack and Mush get out and help Crutchy, who needs very little help.

“Jack -- whattaya know, whattaya say. Got a hot tip on a nag in the fourth at Sheepshead -- sure t'ing!” Exclaims the black hair teen.

“Your last sure t'ing's still runnin', Racetrack,” Says Jack to Racetrack.

“Ya hear that? Race says sure t'ing and Jack says -- ya hear what he said, ya hear it, he said —“ Says Mush to Crutchy and the dark skin newsie yell, “We heard it!”

Kid Blink and his boys come out of an alley, joining Jack and the others.

“Say, Cowboy -- I hear Medda's breakin' in a new act at the vaudeville tonight -- ya interested?” Asks Blink and Jack rolls his eyes, the answer was obvious.

“Stupid question.,” Says Jack and Crutch echoes him.

“That an echo? Or is the Crip followin' ya again?” Asks Blink and Cruchy swings his crutch at the half blind teen, “Yeah? How'd you like it if a crip cracked your head?” Asks Crutchy in a threatening tone.

“Better choke it, Blink -- 'fore you need another patch,” Says Jack and Blink rolls his eyes.

“Hey, who ya sellin' wit, Jack?” Asks Blink and Crutchy shots, “Not wit you!” 

Jack huffs and replies, “Nothing personal, Blink, but…” The boys lean in, Jack was leader and the boys respected his opinion after all.

“It takes a smile as sweet as butter,” And Crutchy adds in, “The kind that ladies can't resist,” Race joins in and adds,”It takes an orphan with a stutter,” and Jack adds to Racetrack’s point, “Who ain't afraid ta use his…” and Blink finishes from him, “ Fist!” Taking a swing at Jack who ducks the punch.

Jack and the others round a corner,singing as they move through an alley filled with barrels.

“Summer stinks and winter's waitin' Welcome to New Yawk!-“ Heading to the square singing their song.

“Boy, ain't nature fascinating when you's gotta walk? Still, it's a fine lifeCarrying the banner with me chums! A mighty fine life blowing every nickel as it comes,” The boys perform all types of tricks, Crutchy limps forward and very dramatic fashions, sings, “I'm no snoozer,Sittin' makes me antsy-I likes livin' chancy,” And the rest of the boys add, “Harlem to Delancey,What a fine life Carrying the banner through the slums-“ “Blessed children though you wander lost and depraved-“ The Newsies notice the nuns and the breakfast wagon and walk to get their food for the morning, “Jesus loves you,You shall be saved!” At the breakfast wagon,the boys line up for coffee -- Blink tries to butt in front of Jack,who spins him back to Race, who spins him further back as Crutchy and Mush jump in and Blink ends up

last with the African American Newsie behind him. One nun ladles coffee from a large pot into the boys' cups; the second nun hands them each a roll.

“How 'bout savin' me another roll-- okay, sister?” Asks the dark skin newsie only to be shoved by another newsie who tells him to save rolls for the rest of them, the Nun smiles and gives the two arguing Newsies a roll each. A woman approaches the newsies and looks at each of them, looking for someone, she starts to as she looks through the crowd.

“Patrick-“

“Just gimme half a cup,” Says Rance

“Darling-“

“Something ta wake me up?” Asks Blink

“Since you left me-“

“I gotta find an angle,” Says Mush.

“I am undone-“

“I gotta sell more papes,” Says Crutchy.

The Newsies sing, giving their cups to the Nuns.

“Papers is all I got,Wish I could catch a breeze-“

“Mother-“

“Sure hope the headline's hot-“

“loves you!” 

“All I can catch is fleas,God, help me if it's not!”

“God, save my son!” The Newsies walk back to the square, the pleas of a mother echoing in their ears. Crossing the square to head to the gates of the World building, keeping their eyes on the huge blackboards over the street.

“If I hate the headlines-I’ll make up the headline And I'll say anything I hafta-'Cause at two for a penny If I take too many,Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta-“

Newsies of all ages and sizes appear from every conceivable space and line up outside the gates, waiting for them to open, anxiously praying for a good headline to be chalked on the boards overhead. Two men climb ladders to the blackboards above the street

and start to write out headlines in chalk: "TROLLEY STRIKE DRAGS ON FOR THIRD WEEK."

A group of Newsies follow through an alley that leads them to the square, where they see the men chalking up headlines.

“Look! They're putting up a headline,”

“(What's it say?)”

“They call that a headline?”

“(That won't pay!)”

“I get better stories from the copper on the beat!”

“(So where's your spot?)”

“I was gonna start at twenty-“

“(God, it's hot!)”

“Now a dozen'll be plenty-”

“(Will ya tell me)”

“Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet?”

“(How'm I gonna make ends meet?)” Jack and the gang join the newsies as they converge outside The World gates, singing and yelling at the men on the chalkboard.

“We need a good assassination!We need an earthquake or a war!”

One Newsie pipes out, “How 'bout a crooked politician?” The rest of Newsies gives this singular Newsie an annoyed look and throw their hats at the kid, “Hey, stupid,That ain't news no more!” “Uptown to Grand Central Station down to City Hall,We improves our circulation walking till we fall,” The Newsies line up outside the gate, singing.

“Still we'll be out there-“

(”Look, they're putting up a headline-“)

“Carrying the banner,man to man!”

(“They call that a headline?The idiot who wrote it must be working for the Sun!”)

“We'll be out there,Soaking every sucker that we can!”

(“Didja hear about the fire? Heard it killed old man Maguire! Heard the toll was even higher,Why do I miss all the fun?”)

“See the headline:Newsies on a mission!”

(“Hitched it on a trolley,Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second,Little Italy's a secret”)

“Kill the competition,Sell the next edition-“

(“Bleecker's further than I reckoned by the courthouse near the stables”)

“While we're out there,”

(“On the corner someone beckoned and I—”)

“Carrying the banner is the—”

Two muscle-bound goons push with deliberate aggression past Jack and the boys. There is since so tense you could cut it with a knife and then Racetrack speaks up while he sniffs the air.

“Dear me. What is dat unpleasant aroma? I fear de sewer has backed up during de night,” The Back skin Newsie sniffs the air and replies.

“Too rotten to be the sewer. It must be —“ And Cruchy Finishes, “— the Delancey brothers!”

For revenge, the younger Delancy jerks one of the younger newsies out of line and propels him to the rear.

“Inna back, ya ugly little shrimp!” He tells the boy as the brother glare at the crowd, daring anyone to do anything about it. Jack calmly walks to the fallen newise back to his place in line, then faces the Delanceys who try to stare him down. The air is electric. Nearby Race is making bets with the other newsies.

“Five to one, I say Cowboy skunks 'em -- who's bettin', who's bettin' —,” The Newsies shake their heads. Nearby the staring contest continues until.

“ You shouldn't be callin' people ugly little shrimps. Oscar. Unless you're referrin; to the family

resemblance in your brother here, “ says Jack and The brothers glower, look at each other, then back at Jack, who grins at them.

“ That's right. It's an insult. And so's this —“ Jack deftly reaches out both hands and flips the derbys off both their heads. The brothers scramble for them and the Delanceys chase Jack throughout the square, entertaining the Newsies... a morning tradition.

“It's a fine life-“

(“Would you look at that headline?”)

“Carrying the banner through it all”

(“You call that a headline? I get better storiesfrom the copper on the beat!”)

“A mighty fine life”

(“I was gonna start with twenty,But a dozen will be plenty”)

“Carrying the banner tough and tall”

(“Would you tell me how'm I ever,Gonna make ends meet?Hitched it on a trolley-”)

“See the headline,Newsies on a mission”

(“Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second,Little Italy's a secret”)

“Kill the competition-Sell the next edition”

(“Bleecker's further than I reckoned,By the courthouse”)

“What a fine life”

(“Near the stables On the corner someone- ”)

“Carrying the banner!”

(“beckoned!”)

“It's a fine life,Carrying the banner”

(“Go get 'em, cowboy”)

“It's a fine life,Carrying the banner”

(“You got 'em now, boy”)

“It's a fine life,Carrying the banner”

(“Go get 'em, cowboy”)

“It's a fine life,Carrying the banner”

(“You got 'em now, boy”)

“It's a—“

(“Go!”) the moment is broken when a bell inside the World Building rings out. “Comin' down de chute!” Yells Mush. The Delancey brothers, reluctantly, give up the chase,and back towards the entrance to the World gates.

“We ain't finished with you yet, Kelly,” Says Morris. The gatekeeper unlocks and swings open the huge gates and Jack hangs on.

“Ride 'em, cowboy!” Yells the dark skin newsie. Newsies yell out Jack's name as he rides the gates 'til the last possible moment, then leaps into the back of a wagon. Jack takes a bow as the boys cheer, moving into line. Three people join the crowd, one dressed in blue with a younger kid by his side and the third a boy with a piece of fabric over his eyes.  Newsies jostle for position at the window shoving and jostling like the rest the three boys. Jack sauntering coolly to his natural place at the head of the line, flanked by Mush and the African American newsie. He leans on the counter and grins at the rodent-faced man inside the window.

“Ya miss me, Weasel?” Asks Jack 

“You know my name -- it's Weisel. Mister Weisel to you. How many?” Asks Mr.Wiesel as Jack tease him.

“Don't rush me -- I'm perusin' the mercandice... Mr. Weasel,” Says Jack. 

The Newsies love it as Jack deliberately takes a paper,turns and scans. Seeing the younger kid staring at him, Jack winks. The kid smiles back,fascinated. Jack turns back to Weasel with a fifty-cent piece.

“The usual,” Says Jack. Weasel grabs for the coin -- Jack flips it out of his grasp and onto the counter. The Newsies whoop.

“Hundred for the wiseguy -- next!” Shouts Wiesel as Oscar slams the papers down and Jack gives them a quick flip-count -- eyes closed -- as he moves away. Behind him, Race and the others get their papers. Jack scans the newspaper for a catchy headline; Race, Crutchy,others wander up, doing the same. The boys turn around at the sound of the commotion and see Weasel getting in the boy dressed in blue. “Ya got ya papes -- move outta here,” Says Wiesel. 

“I paid for twenty -- you only gave me nineteen!” Exclaims the blue dressed boy. The blind folded boy seems to watch the sense unfold before him.

“You callin' me a liar, kid…?” Asks Weisel chillingly, the boy is sweating, aware that all eyes are on him.

“I want that other paper,” Says the boy firmly. The Delanceys start for David, Jack walks forward to step in but the blindfold boy had other ideas.

“I’ll take fifty one papers please,” He said, his covered eyes seeming to focus on Weisel who glares at the kid.

“And why exactly should I do that?” The blindfolded teen loosens the blindfold slightly to allow his eyes to come into view, the eyes were the color of marble, the pupil, instead of being clouded, was black as night and staring at Weisel, Morris and his brother straight in the eye. Wiesel felt fear creep into his nerves as dark brows furl with question. Wiesel gestures instead of speaking to the brothers, The blue wearing boy who is on the side, doesn’t get a good view of the other boy’s eyes hidden by his cap and bangs. After Morris grabs the papers and hands them over to the Marble eyed boy, he counts his papes and he ties his blindfold to hide his eyes. He turns around to face the blue clad boy and hands him one of his own papers.

“A compensation for the actions of one from someone who has nothing to do with it,” Says the boy, an accent decorating his words. Jack whistles and approaches just as the blindfolded boy was leaving, the pape now in the blue clad boy’s hand.

“Nineteen, Weasel. An honest mistake -- on account of Oscar can't count to twenty with his shoes on,” Says Jack, still surprised with the blindfolded boy’s actions. Weasel glowers -- but wants to get back to business. He backhands Morris who looks surprised.

“Next!” Yells Wiesel but Jack stops him

“Hold it. Race -- spot me two-bits,” Says Jack and Race flips him a coin. Jack slaps it on the counter.

“Another fifty for my friend here,” Says Jack.

“I don't want another fifty -- !” Exclaims the Blue-clad kid as watched Jack walk.

“Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes,” Says Jack, to the puzzled kid, who grabs the papers as he and his brother run to catch up with Jack. The gang trails along, watching, amused. Blink has managed to grab the blindfolded kid from leaving, drawing him by the shoulder.

“These papers are yours, I don’t take charity from nobody! I don't even know who you are —“ Begins the blue clade boy, only to be stopped by his brother.

“Cowboy! They call him Cowboy!” Exclaims the younger boy and the blindfolded teen rolls his eyes. Jack turns to the boy and grins.

“That and a lotta other things -- including Jack Kelly, which is what my mudder called me. What do they call you, kid?” Jack asks the kid.

“Les. This is David, he's my brother. He's older,” Says Les and David throws his brother a look of exasperation. Jack barely glances at David.

“No kiddin'. How old are you?” Jack asks Les.

“Near ten,” Replies Les.

“No good. Anybody asks, you're seven,” Says Jack to an appalled Les, “Younger sells more papes, Les --and if we're gonna be partners —“ Jack explains to Les only to be interrupted by David.

Hold it! Who said anything about partners -- ?” David begins to asks Jack only to be stopped, “You owe me two bits, right? Okay,so I consider it an investment. We sell together, split 70-30, plus you get the benefit of observin' me -- no charge,” Says Jack, giving David a charming smile. David looks skeptical, Crutchy tells David, “You're gettin' the chance of a lifetime here -- you learn from Jack, you learn from the best,” David once again looks skeptical at Crutchie’s words and just as he was about to say something, the blindfolded teen speaks up.

“He ain’t owing you anything,” Lowering the blindfold from around his eyes, the Marble eyed teen’s eyes were hard as their namesake, with A silver lining around the iris, Jack noted, seemed to make the marble hues pop, “ Besides, someone else owes you two bits,” He points out, most of the boys make a noise of explanation, Jack lifts his left brow, this kid was good, if was he able to get Weasel,Morris and Oscar to bend, what would those marble eyes do for selling.

“What’s ya name shortstuff?” Asks Jack, holding out his hand for the marble eyed boy to shake. The Marble eyed boy doesn’t move for several minutes, most of the Newsies watch this silent act go on. Jack grew impatient, so he decided to get a raise out of the teen.

“Ya blind or somethin’?” Asks Jack and the teen glares.

“I can see just fine,” Says the teen, sticking the blindfold into his pocket, he uses the same hand that held the blindfold earlier to shake Jack’s hand, “Hector Ryans, former circus performer,” Says Hector, nodding his head slightly, dark bangs falling on his face despite his cap.

“And how’s old are ya?” Asks Jack, causing Hector to smile.

“Sixteen, though yous thought I’es was younger because of my height,” Says Hector, indeed, he was small for his age, but only stood slightly taller than Race. But Hector’s tone wasn’t smug, rather it was sassy, Jack had to laugh, Race’s quips were now tamer, Hector, rather- Sass’s comments were much more jabbing, Spot Conlon dealing with Sass’s silver tongue would be quite a sight.

“Ya good kid, real sassy, Sass,” Says Jack and the other Newsies whoop with laughter. David, being curious about Jack and seeing how uncomfortable Hector was with the attention, decided to ask.

“If he's the best, then why does he need us?” Jack turns to face David and replies,I don't need you, pal. But I ain't got a cute little brother to front for me. And Les here…” Jack smiles down at Les who smiles back up angelically, “ ... With this kid's puss and my God-given talent, we can easy move a thousand papers a week. Whattaya say? Deal?” Jack asks, David is incredulous, but Les is pleading. The blue eyed teen look towards the Hector who gives a shrug, David sighs.

“Gotta split fifty-fifty,” Says David.

“Sixty-forty. Or I forget the whole t'ing,” Says Jack and David reluctantly offers his hand. Jack spits in his palm and shakes. Les whoops and they move off.

“The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes -- why?” Asked Jack, Watching David’s expression.

“Bad headline…?” David trails off. Jack shakes his head, David hesitated, even faltered in his answer.

“First t'ing you gotta learn —headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. We're what holds this

town together -- without newsies, nobody knows nuttin’!” Says Jack as they move away from Newsie Square, He turns to Sass.

“Sass,why do you wear the blindfold?” Asks Jack. Hector bits his lip, pondering how to phrase it or to at least explain it.

“My eyes, they remind people of supernatural beings and thus, I started to cover my eyes,” Says Hector, adjusting his grip on his papers. Jack nods, an idea forming in his head.

Above them, the golden dome of the world building liters in the sun of the mid morning. Sitting on the desk of Joseph Pulitzer is the Morning edition of the world, which he reads sarcastically and with a magnifying glass.

“’Trolley Strike Drags On for Third Week' -- this so-called headline drags on for infinity!” Shout Pulitzer as he smashes his hands on the ornate desk who behind cower three employees of the World. 

“The news is slow, Chief, the Trolley Strike's all we got —“ Says Seitz, Pulitzer’s business manager.

“It's all Mr. William Randolph Hearst has, too -- see how he covers the strike!” Shouts Pulitzer as he swings the magnifying glass to read the copy of the New York journal, “"NUDE CORPSE ON RAILS -- NOT CONNECTED TO TROLLEY STRIKE." Pulitzer swings the magnifying glass like a gavel of judgment,”Hearst is killing us in the circulation war -- and you give me headlines that would put a whirling dervish to sleep!” Roars Pulitzer and Bunsen, an editor speaks up.

“We'll get a new headline writer, Mr. Pulitzer,” He suggests.

“Steal Hearst's man -- offer him double what Hearst pays,” Retorts Pulitzer.

“That's how he stole him from us,” Says Seitz, he sighs, “ Chief, you spend as much as you make fighting Hearst. That's why the paper's losing money —“ But Pulitzer stops Seitz.

“I created the World to be the best and I'll spend whatever it takes to —“ Pulitzer stops his rant, “What is that deafening noise?” He asks irritably. It was the Newsies, selling their papers, shouting headlines, but it was barely audible.

“Just the Newsies, Chief, I'll —“ Replies Seitz, hoping to get out of this, but Pulitzer stops him.

“Never mind -- where was I?” Asks Pulitzer.

“Creating the World, Chief,” replies Seitz and Pulitzer continues.

“This paper's losing money because there's too much fat, inefficiency-- not because I'm fighting to make us number one! Well, we're going to cut costs, maximize profits -- and still beat the socks off Hearst —“ Says Pulitzer, slamming his hands on the desk once more, “ I want to know how by tonight.” Seitz and Bunsen run off, to find the solution on how to solve Joseph Pulitzer’s money problem.

  
  



	2. Santa Fe and Reaching for the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies, Broadway or movie.  
> DFoB

Hector was following Jack along with David and Les through an open aired market that was crowded. Carts and people milled around, Hector was trying to be discreet because of his eyes, he was well aware of the reactions people would have to his eyes, seamless white eyes with a black pupil was a bit disconcerting, But the newsies took his eyes that made him the person he was, pointing out how cool his eyes were, on the plus side he sold ten papes on the way. Being approached by a man dressed in a nice suit, Hector turns around when he is tapped on the shoulder.  
“ ‘cause me kid, mind if I have a paper?” Asks the man as he takes out a coin from his purse.  
“Sure thing, sir,” Replies Hector as he hands the Paper over, while getting a nickel in return.   
“—I like to keep moving, enjoy the life of the big city. I spot an opportunity, I sell a pape. That's the advantage of being an independent businessman, instead of workin' for wages,”Hector hears Jack say to David. Hector watches from the corner of his eye as David tries to sell a pape only to get pushed back. Hector once again is approached by a young woman close to his age.  
“Can I have a couple of papers please?” Asks the girl, digging in her purse for money.  
“Sure thing,” Replies Hector, taking two papers from his stack, he hands them to the girl along with the change,” But, If you don’t mind me asking, why two?” The girl stops in her tracks and turns to face Hector.  
“My family split up,” Begins the girl, “And- I don’t know, I just feel like I need to do something,” Says Girl. Hector nods and closes his eyes, reopening his eyes, Hector speaks up.  
“Maybe so,” Replies Hector, Allowing his voice to go to a natural pitch for who he was “But maybe, sometimes we have a little hope,” The Girl turns around, does a double take and then smiles.  
“Thank you,” She says and Hector winks, a small smile on his face. The two go their separate ways, Hector walks back to see Jack looking amused, David looking scrambled and Les looking extremely happy.  
“What did I miss?” asks Hector. Les was rocking on the balls of his heels and wearing the biggest smile on his face that Hector thought the younger boy was going to shoot off.  
“David tried to sell a paper to this couple and he was nearly kicked, Jack asked me to do and I got a dime!” Exclaims Les as he goes forward and latches on to Hector’s leg, causing the pale eyed boy to nearly lose his balance.   
“That's good to know Les,” Says Hector, prying Les’s arms off of his legs.   
“Care to tell me why you were flirting?” Asks Jack, a smirk on his face. Hector rolls his eyes and replies.  
“I wasn’t flirting, It’s called having a conversation,” Jack rolls his eyes at Hector’s comment and then tells the boys they were moving.  
Heading to an area where a bare knuckle match was taking place, the Boys yell out headlines, often made up, and in their own style.  
“Extra, 'Trolley strike drags on!’” shouts David.  
“You heard it hear folks, Fire caused by striking trolly workers for better wages!” Shouts Hector, people giving him strange looks but buying the papes.  
“Nextry, nextry -- 'Ellis Island in flames -- big con-fla-gration!’” Shouts Jack and David looks surprised.  
“What -- ? Where's that story -- ?” Asks David only for Jack to answer while he was making sales, “Page nine -- thank you, sir. Nextry, 'Thousands flee in panic -- ‘” Jack shouts a headline, while David opened to page nine, reading it, “'Trash fire near immigration building frightens seagulls -- ?' asks David only for Jack to shout a twisted headline, “'Terrified flight from flaming inferno!' Thank you, much obliged —“ Says Jack. Hector selling five papes to people watching the match, when he pretended to see the future, feeling Les pull on his trouser leg.  
“Yes Les?” Turning his attention to the younger boy.  
“Can you come with me?” Asks Les and Hector nods, a bit reluctantly at what Les was up to do. Les smiles and drags Hector by the arm to a spectator, who gives them a curious look.  
“What do you want?” Asks the man. Les assumes his pathetic look.  
“Buy me last pape, mista…?” Asks Les as he coughs, making the sale.   
“How bout some beer?” Asks the man. Les looks hesitant but willing.  
“Les, I don’t think that's a go—“ Hector began to say only for the man to interrupt.  
“For a quarter?” He adds, Les nods and the man hands a glass of beer, one that had been drunk out of too. Les takes a sip, and is given the quarter. Les runs back, Hector on his heels.   
“The guy gave me a quarter! Quick, gimme some more last papers!” Exclaims Les, going to grab his brother’s papers, only to be stopped as David grabs Les by the shoulder, his nose wrinkling as he smelt beer on Les’s breath.  
“Hold it -- I smell beer!” says David. He looks to Hector, who looks sheepish.  
“The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some -- that's how I made the quarter!” Exclaims Les.  
“Les made me tag along,” Says Sass.  
“Hey, no drinkin' on the job -- it's bad for business. What if somebody called a cop or somethin’?” Asks Jack in feigned offense.

“There he is, officer -- do your duty!” Exclaim a man, dressed in black suit. Jack turns around and sees the man.  
“Beat it -- the bulls!” Shouts Jack as he races off with a confused David and Hector and a worried Les.  
“ Just for one little sip of beer -- ?”asks Les.

Jack leads the trio down as ally, all four could hear the shout of the man.  
“You, Sullivan! Stop, I say! You hear me, Sullivan?” Shouts the man as he chases after the quartet with an officer.  
“Who's Sullivan -- ?” Asks David, only to be stopped by Jack.  
“Mistaken identity -- all micks look alike to these birds!” shouts Jack.  
“Why am I not surprised?” Asks Hector. Les still worried about what he did earlier.  
“ One sip! I didn't even swallow it!” Shouts Les as Jack leads them into the doorway of a tenement and up a flight of stairs, the officer and man that spotted them catered not far behind them, shouting at them, more specifically Jack.  
“You young miscreant! Wait'll I get you back to the Refuge!” shouts the man.  
“The Refuge -- ?” Asks David, “So that’s—?” asks Hector only for Jack to shout.  
“Sleeper!” He exclaims, leaping over the sleeping man in the stairwell along with the two brothers and Hector. The four boys avoided more people who were sleeping or in shelters. Jack leads them to a plank that was stretch between the tenement and another building.  
“I'm not crossing that! Anyway, I don't think they're chasing us —“ Says David as jack scoops up Les and crosses the plank as Les whoop with joy.  
“ No? What're they doin' then?” Asks Jack.  
“I think they're chasing you!” Exclaims David.  
“Which means they’re also chasing us!” Exclaims Hector as he goes across. David looks back and sees the two man huff unto the roof, David, still very uncertain, looks back at the two men and then runs across the plank.   
Jack calmly topples the plank to the street as the pursuers reach it, gasping for breath -- he gives a little salute, then moves on to a rooftop exit, where they have to avoid more people until they reach a doorway that leads to the street. Jack stops and look around, his body ready to spring into action, David is suspicious and Hector is leaning against a building to catch his breath. David starts to speak up but Jack stops him, he then gestures with his head and the three boys follow, running through different alleyways until the reach a door. Jack opens the door up and gestures for the three boys to go inside,once they do, Jack looks around one last time and then closes the door. Going deeper into the place, Hector soon realizes that they’re in a theater, judging by the music they were hearing. Jack leads them to a spot that leads them, to what Hector is guessing is back stage, where props are kept. Huddling against a wall near the back, the four boys catch their breath.  
“I want some answers -- Why was he chasing you? What's the Refuge?” David asks in succession, glaring at Jack.  
“The Refuge is this jail for kids. That guy, Snyder, he's the warden,” explains Jack.  
“You were in jail...? Why?” Asks Les, tilting his head.  
“I was starvin'. I stole some food,” Replies Jack, shrugging his shoulders.  
“You must've been desperate enough,” observed Hector, brushing loose strands of hair from his face.  
“So, most people are desperate,” Says Jack. David is still suspicious about Jack.   
“Right, food. He called you 'Sullivan' —“ Says David, only Jack to stop David in his tracks.  
“Yeah, food. My name's Kelly, Jack Kelly, like I told you. Think I'm lyin’?” Asks Jack in a defensive tone.  
“No, we’re not, just-“ Hector trails off and David says, “ You have a way of 'improving the truth.' Why was he chasing you?” Asks David.  
“Because I escaped,” Replies Jack, Hector and David share a look.  
“Oh, boy. How?” Asks an awestruck Les.  
“This big shot gimme a ride out in his carriage,” Replies Jack, a smirk on his face.  
“Big shot?” Asks Hector.  
“Bet it was the mayor, right?” Asks David sarcastically.   
“Nah. Teddy Roosevelt. Ever heard of him?” Asks Jack and as David is about to reply, Hector notices movement from behind the curtain and watches David’s eyes focus on the person coming from behind the curtain as his mouth drops. Hector rolls his eyes as David’s speechlessness and Jack’s smug expression. A woman of beauty frowns at the four from the short flight of stairs and she starts to speak with an accent.  
“What is the meaning of this? No one is allowed backstage -- you will leave at once! Out, out, out, out —“ Making shooing gestures with her large feather as she descends the stairs. Jack smirks at the group, he then turns around and with a grin on his face as he approaches.  
“ You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldya, Medda?” Asks Jack and the woman; Media gives a gasp of delight as she gets over her surprise. Throwing her arms around Jack’s neck, Media’s theatrical accent disappears.  
“Kelly, where've you been, kid? I miss you up in the balcony -- you know I sing all my songs to you,” Says Medda, using the large feather she was holding to gesture. Jack smiles and then turns to his three friends.  
“This is David, Hector, and Les. And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark,” Says Jack and Media curtsies.  
“Welcome!” Says Medda with the same accent.  
“Medda also owns the joint,” Adds Jack.  
“Don't ever own a theater, kid. Don't even think about it,” Says Medda to David who is amazed.  
“I won't. I promise,” Says David, Hector rolls with his eyes and lets out a sigh.  
“Men,” He mutters, Media notes the drop in the deep voice but chooses to ignore it as she focuses on Les.  
“What have we here -- ? Aren't you the cutest little fella that ever was -- yes, you are —“ The women coos and Les puts up his act.  
“Buy my last pape, lady?” letting out a cough and Media gives a critical eye.  
“This kid is good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you got a future,” Says Medda, giving a smile and nod.  
“Okay if we hang here awhile, Medda? 'Til a little problem outside goes away?” Asks Jack, Medda rises and faces Jack.  
“ As long as you like -- now the lark must warble. Hey, you —“ Says Medda, flagging a candy butcher, “candy -- give my guests whatever they want,” Says Medda. Winking at the boys, she then heads back to the stage.   
“And now gents, the moment you've all been waiting for. The sensational songbird. The Swedish Meadowlark, Miss Medda Larkson,” Says the announcer as Medda heads on stage.  
“My lovey-dovey baby…” As Medda sings, Jack and David watch Medda perform, Les is eating candy and Hector is near the back close to the door. Deciding that it was best to leave, Hector disappears, without a trace and into the night.   
Closing the door behind him, Hector walks away from the theater, the streets of Manhattan now muted as people turn in for the night. Sass sighs and the quiet streets, removing his hat to allow locks of loosely waved, dark hair to fall to the middle of her back. Brushing a strand behind her ear, Sass allow’s a sign to escape her lips.  
“How much longer can I keep this up?” She asks herself, Allowing her feet to take her to take her wherever.

“Carryin’ the banner,” Says Jack with a smile that is close to genuine as he watches David go inside. Once David was inside with his family, Jack’s smile drops as he starts down the fire escape.  
“So that's what they call a family-Mother, daughter, father, son, Guess that everythin' you heard about is true,” Sings Jack as he steps down from the fire escape.

“I have traveled miles across the world-To North,South,East and West, Guess times still marches on,” Sings Sass as she stares at herself in a shop window.

“So you ain't got any family,Well who said you needed one? Ain't you glad nobody's waiting up for you?” Jack asks himself as he walks away from the building.

“Wish my family was still here, Wishing I didn't have to hide, Hoping someday, things might change,” Says Sass, remembering her past. Her father, a tan skinned man from the east, kind and unafraid, her mother, a fair skinned woman born in America who loved her family dearly. Sass had grown up In a world where being different was a good thing, where you saw the world differently.

“When I dream, on my own, I’m alone but I ain't lonely, For a dreamer, night's the only time of day,” Jack drops down from the fire escape into the alleyway and walks off into the streets of New York.  
“When the city's finally sleepin' —And my thoughts begin to stray and I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe…”

“As I dream, the past appears—my memories keeping me company, Reaching for the stars in my acts,” sings Sass, allowing herself to get lost in memories, “The Crowd fillings the stands as I take my place— Flying high to reach for the stars,” Sass’s voice carries out along the cool night air.

“And I'm free, like the wind, Like I'm gonna live forever, It's a feelin' time can never take away! All I need's a few more dollars and I'm outta here to stay- Dreams comes true, yes they do, In Santa Fe,” sings Jack, walking the streets.

“And I'm free as the wind, but also bound to the earth-Wishing I can be free,” Sings Sass, placing her hand over heart, “Following my heart to somewhere-A place I can be, Where dreams come true, At the circus,” Sass’s dark tresses, flowing behind her as she walked.

Jack walks passed people taking in the cool night air, “Where does it say that you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?” Asks Jack as he broke into a sprint, "Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin'-- Trapped where they ain't no future, even at seventeen, Breakin' your back for someone else's sake? If the life don't seem to suit ya, how 'bout a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between," Seeing a horse unhitched from a carriage. Taking his chance, Jack hops onto the horse and rides.

"Only you can choose who you are,Only you can break these chains-Life's full of mysteries and only you- Can figure them out and find your ground," Sass had climbed up a building, the view reminding her of performers who reach these heights, "Only you can change you future, Only you choose what you do," Deciding to take a risk, Hector 'Sass', walks backwards and then runs forward, leaping into the air, "Only you know what you want  
To break these chains and fly!" Landing on the second roof.

"Santa Fe, are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you, would you let me come and stay?" Jack rides the horse down the cobblestone streets of Manhattan.

"I will keep running, Never forgetting who I am- Never forgetting to stand down," Sass runs and does a somersault between the gap.

"I ain't getting any younger and before my dyin' day, I want space! Not just air! Let them laugh in my face, I don't care! Save a place, I'll be there," Getting off the horse, Jack hides from two cops that pass by.

Hector was performing tricks across the roofs, some that would scare people if they were watching, "I will grow stronger and hoping someday, To take to the skies" Landing on a fire escape,Sass allows her body to flip, "Walking as equal with men,Reaching high,Walking tall..." Heading down the fire escape, Sass's feet touch the ground as she walks towards her home, an abandoned storage house.

"So that's what they call a family, Ain't you glad you ain't that way? Ain't you glad you got a dream called  
Santa Fe?”   
I can't turn back time,Though I wish I could— One day I will be performing,Reaching for the stars,” Both turn in for the night as their respective place, unaware of what was to happen.


	3. The world will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newsies start to rebel, And they make it clear. I don't own Newsies, they belong to Disney.  
> DFoB

Hector woke up early the next morning, the abandoned apartment quiet as ever. Hector changes into his clothes, the clothing his father wore, the apartment where he and his mother lived after leaving the circus, Pinning his hair up, Sass made sure that it wouldn’t escape before putting on her cap. Grabbing some money from the jar that her mother used to save their money in. Making a simple breakfast from the food she had in the ice box, Hector heads out to the streets of Manhattan to Newspaper row.  
“Hector!” Calls David as he and Les approach. Hector turns around to greet the two brothers, Les hugs Hector around the waist.  
“Hey kid,” Says Hector as he ruffles Les’s hair.  
“Do you want to walk with us?” Asks David and Hector nods. As the trio reach the World building, They are greeted by the sight of anger shouts and waving arms by the newsies.  
“They jacked up the price! Ten cents a hunnerd -- I can eat two days on ten cents!” Shouts Kid Blink.   
“This'll bust me -- I'm barely makin' a livin' now -- “ Says Another newsie called Skittery.   
“I’ll be back sleepin' on the streets —“ Adds Boots.  
“It don't make no sense! All the money Pulitzer makes, why would he gouge us?” Asks Mush. Jack sees the trio and makes a gesture to follow him. Jack approaches the window were Wiesel is seated, a grin on Jack’s face.  
“Awright, pipe down! Don't you see it's a gag? Just Weasel bein' a weasel. Joke's over, Wease. Gimme a hunnerd,” Says Jack as he places fifty cents on the counter, but Wiesel’s grin gets wider.  
“Hunnerd'll cost ya sixty, Cowboy,” Replies Weasel. David and Hector exchange a glance, this wasn’t a joke.  
“I ain't payin' no sixty —“ Jack begins to speak.  
“Then move outta the way —“ Says Wes-sorry, Weasel.  
“You bet -- I move right over to the Journal,” Says Jack and just as he takes a step, Race comes back.  
“It's the same at the Journal -- we checked -- it's the same everywhere!” Exclaims Race, Jack raises a brow and turns back to Weasel.  
“Why the jack-up, Weasel?” Asks Jack and Weasel just smirks.  
“Why not? It's a nice day. Why don't you ast Mr. Pulitzer?” ask Weasel snakily.  
“You greedy old-“ Hector begins to say to Weasel, only for David to place his hand over Hector’s mouth.  
“Hector enough,” Says David. Weasel had whacked the bell to get the Delancey brother’s attention, both who start to move threateningly.   
“If you ain't buyin' papes, clear out! World employees only on this sida the gates,” Says Weasel. Jack growls, he turns to the boys and starts to walk away.  
“It stinks here anyway -- let's go!” Shouts Jack and a group of angry newsies follow into the courtyard.   
Jack sits down on one of the carts, the Newsies crowd around Jack, speaking in angry tones.  
“They can't do that to us —“ Says Kid blink.  
“They can do what they want -- it's their stinkin' paper —“ Says Race in a grumbling tone.  
“Sure -- we got the right to take it in the t'roat!” Exclaims Crutchy.  
“We got no choice! So let's get our lousy papes while they still got some —“ Mush says only to be interrupted by Boots, “Ain't we got no rights -- ?” Boots and Race replies.  
“It's a rigged deck -- why waste time kiddin' ourselves? They set the price, we gotta pay it —“ But Jack stops Race.  
“Nobody's goin' anywhere -- they ain't gonna get away with this!” and Jack begins to think. The Newsies start to speak over each other, Les squeezes past the older newsies and pushes them aside to allow Jack more room.  
“Stop crowding him! Let him think!” He shouts, this surprises Les’s brother and Hector who look at each other.  
The Newsies back off, become quiet,every eye on Jack as he thinks and thinks.  
“Jack...? Ya still thinkin'... ?” Race asks in a tentative tone, Jack looks at him, then the others: his jaw set.  
“One thing for sure. If we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates 'til they put the price back where it was,” Says Jack.   
“You mean like a strike?” Asks David and an idea flickers in Jack’s head.  
“Yeah,” Says Jack, Hector face palms, “ A strike, Good idea, Dave,” Says Jack and David becomes alarmed.   
“David, you run your mouth too much,” Says Hector.  
“No, I didn’t mean— We can’t strike, we not a union—“ But Jack cuts David off.  
“We go on strike, we’re a union, Right? Keep it comin’, Dave,” Jack moves across the square, Everyone is behind him, cheering, David and Hector move with him.  
“There's not enough of us -- maybe if we got every Newsie in New York —“ Says David in a pleading tone.  
“Jack, Do you even know what you’re doing? our strike could fail if we’re not careful,” Says Hector.  
“Yeah, we organize -- we get all the New York Newsies to join us! This is great, Dave, keep talkin' —“ Says Jack.  
“Are you even listening to us?” Asks Hector in an annoyed tone.  
“It's no joke! You saw what happened to those trolley workers —“ Says David, once again to be interrupted by Jack.  
“Another great idea! Any Newsie don't join with us, we soak 'im -- just like the trolley workers!” Exclaims Jack  
“Nooo! Stop and think, willya? You can't just rush everybody into this!” Exclaims David and Hector adds, “You don’t even know the stakes or what we need!” The gang is cheering every word; Jack stops at the base of the Greeley statue, holds up his hands for quiet.  
“Dave and Sass’s right again! We gotta think this through! Old man Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich  
geezers, they run this city. Do we really think a buncha streetrats like us would have a chance against people like them?” Asks Jack, He then continues, “The choice has gotta be yours -- are we gonna just take what they give us? Or do we strike?” Jack asks the newsies. They fall silent, faltering in their enthusiasm, uncertain if they could win. Les emerges from the crowd, he steps forward, determination sparking in his eyes and he raises his fist.  
“Strike!” He shouts and the Newsies explode with energy. David tries to stop his brother, but Sass points out they might be too late.  
“Keep takin’, Jack, Tell us what to do,” Says Boots. Jack looks desperately to David and Hector, his eyes saying it all, what do I say now? Hector looks to David and nods.  
“ Uh... uh... Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights —“ Says David and Sass adds, “as citizens, but also as employees.”   
“ Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the workin' boys of New York!” Shouts Jack and the Newsies cheer, “Keep it comin' -- what else?” Asks Jack.  
“Uh…” Beings David, Sass whispers something in David’s ear, “They can't treat us like we don't exist…” That's enough to stir the boys. Jack climbs to the top of the statue.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'! Are we nothin’?” Asks Jack.  
“No!” Shouts the Newsies in a defiant roar.  
“If we stick together like the trolley workers, they can't break us up,” says David.  
“Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us, Do they got us?” Asks Jack.  
“No!” The Newsies shots defiantly.  
“It's like a union. The Newsboy's Union. Are we really a union…?” Asks David as amazement swept over him.  
“We are,” Says Sass.  
“Even though we ain't got hats or badges,We're a union just by saying so...And the world will know!”  
“What's to stop someone else from sellin' our papes?” Asks Boots.  
“We talk to 'em,” Say Jack.  
“Some of 'em don't hear so good,” Says Race.  
“ Then we soak 'em,” Says Jack.   
“NO!” Shouts both David and Sass.  
“What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?” Asks Jack.  
“Yeah!” Shouts the Newsies.  
“No! We can't beat up kids in the street! It'll destroy what we're trying to do!” Exclaims David, but Jack isn’t listening.  
“What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?” Asks Jack.  
“Yeah!” Shouts the Newsies with the same vigor as before.  
“We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe…” The Newsies join Jack in the song, “  
And the World will know! And the Journal too! Mister Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you- Now the world will hear, What we got to say, We been hawking headlines but we're making 'em today and our ranks will grow,” Crutchy turns to the newsies and faces the World building, raising his crutch.  
“And we'll kick their rear,” Then the Newsies sing, “And the world will know that we've been here!”  
Jack jumps down from the statue, and jumps on to a wagon, the boys following him.  
“When the circulation bell starts ringin’, Will we hear it?” Asks Jack.  
“No!” Shouts the Newsies with a roaring cry. Jack jumps off the slowing wagon along with some Newsies from the wagon.  
“What if the Delanceys come out swingin'? Will we hear it?” Asks Jack.  
‘No!” Roars the Newsies, “When you got a hundred voices singin’,Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the world will know,That this ain't no game, that we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim,” Jack steps forward and Boots approaches Mush’s basket and grabs a piece of rotten fruit and throws it towards the world building.  
“So they gave their word? But it ain't worth beans! Now they're gonna see what "Stop the presses" really means, And the day has come, and the time is now and the fear is gone-“   
An apprehensive Boots look up at Jack who is back on the wagon.   
“And their name is mud!” bellows Boots  
“And the strike is on,” “And I can't stand blood!” Sang Boots.  
“And the world will—“ Jack and the other boys from the Wagon jump from the wagon, David,Les, and Hector walk behind Jack as they move towards the square once more.  
“Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us-“ The Newsies echo Jack.  
“Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!”  
“Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us-“ “Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!” The newsies cross the square moving towards the gates, their anger singing, seeming to echo to allow Pulitzer to hear that they were fighting back.  
“And the world will know and the world will learn, and the world will wonder how we made the tables turn,” The Delancey brothers close the gates and watch with Weasel. Hector, a little daring from the adrenaline, flips them off.   
“And the world will see, that we had to choose, that the things we do today will be tomorrow's news-“ The Newsies interlock their arms with one another.  
“And the old will fall and the young stand tall- And the time is now —And the winds will blow —And our ranks will grow —And grow—And grow, And so the world will feel the fire and finally know!” Jack had written strike on the Board where headlines are posted. The boys cheer at the thought of striking. Jack takes full charge with his power.  
“We gotta get word out to all the Newsies in New York! I gotta have some... whattaya call 'em —“ Jack turns to David as he climbs down.  
“Ambassadors,” Says David.  
“Right! You guys gotta be embastards and tell 'em we're on strike!” Shouts Jack.  
“I’ll take Harlem!” Shouts Kid blink.  
“I got mid-town!” Shouts Race.   
“The Bronx!” Shouts Crutchy.   
“I’ll get da Bowery!” Mush says, waving his hand.  
“Bumlet, Specs, Skittery take Queens; Pie Eater and Snotty, the East side -- Snipeshooter, go with 'em; okay, who wants Brooklyn? Spot Conlon's territory?” Asks Jack as he assigns Ambassadors, The Newsies all go quiet, as if they would rather be doing something else.  
“Whatsamatter? Scared of Brooklyn?” Asks Jack.  
“We ain’t scared of Brooklyn: Says Boots, “But Spot Conlon makes us a little nervous,” Admits Boots with a shudder. Hector sighs and from behind David, walks forward.  
“I’ll take Brooklyn,” He says and The Newsies looked surprised, “Besides, What so scary about a bunch of Newsies in another city?” Asks Sass and the Newsies start to protest.  
“Alright, alright, quite down, doesn’t matta if Sass has a death wish,” Says Jack. He knew the rules of Brooklyn, and he wasn't going to take any chances of starting turf war on top of this strike.  
“ Well, he don't make me nervous. You, Sass and me, Boots, we take Brooklyn. Dave can keep us company. Okay, Dave?” Says Jack as he grins at David as he looks up, challenging David to back down. David doesn’t relent.  
“Sure,” He said, “Right after you take our demands to Pulitzer,” Says David. Sass is protesting he could do it on his own, but Jack realizes what David just did and his grin fades.  
“Me?” He asks in surprise and look towards the dome of the World building where its owner presided.  
“To Pulitzer?” Jack asks, David grins, this one containing a lot of smugness.  
“Your the leader,” Says David, that grin on his face. Jack stares at the doors that lead to the inside of the world building. He steels himself and starts for the doors, A thought comes to his mind, beckoning to a thrilled Les, Who joins him.  
“Maybe the kid’ll soften him up a bit,” Says Jack as he and Les approach the door. The Newsies clear a path and shout encouragement. Jack pounds on the large door and soon all goes quiet as everyone waits for the doors to open.   
“Is this a good idea?” Asks Sass in a quiet voice.  
“It's a step, but once there, we can deal with the rest,” Replies David. Soon the large doors open,Jack and Les enter the building.   
David and Hector are watching the cheering Newsies, until they are approached by a man in his thirties and well-dressed.  
“What’s going on?” Asks the Man. This surprises the two boys.  
“They’re going to present our demands to Pulitzer,” Replies David.  
“What demands?” Asks the man and Sass responds.  
“Our demands,” He said, “The demand of the Newsies,” says Hector.   
“We’re on strike,” Says David. The man looks around with amazement. From his suit pocket he takes out a notebook and pencil.  
‘A reporter,’ Thought Sass, it made scene why he was asking questions.  
“I’m Denton, New York Sun, What’s your names?” Asks the man-Denton. David and Sass share a suspicious look with one another, could they trust Denton, a reporter.  
“Hector, the boys call me Sass,” Says Sass.  
“David…” Says a still suspicious David.  
“David and Hector,” Says Denton, “As in the Trojan war and David and Goliath?” Asks Denton and both look at each other. “You really think old man Pulitzer’s going to listen to your demands?” Asks Denton, but Sass shaking the head, Denton knew that Sass was the more rational of the two.  
“He had to,” Says David. The doors swing back open, Jack and Les are thrown out.  
“So’s your ol’ lady!” Shouts a very angry Jack, “Tell Pulitzer he needs and appointment with me!” Yells Jack and the Doors slam shut with a loud clap. from his peripheral, Sass noticed that Denton was writing down Jack’s words with an intrigued look on his face.   
When Jack approaches his two two friends, he notices Denton and quickly becomes defensive, only for David to tell Jack that Denton wanted to talk with them. Denton takes the four boys to restaurant, but upon entering, Sass looks down as he feel eyes on him.  
All five sit in a large corner booth and Denton orders sandwiches, which David, Les and Jack devour while Sass nibbles on one. Denton is taking notes as the boys talk.  
“-- So this snooty mug is sayin','You can't see Mr. Pulitzer, no one sees Mr. Pulitzer' -- real hoity-toity, you know the type —“ Says Jack through a mouthful of half chewed sandwich.  
“Real hoity-toity —“ Says Les also through a mouthful of sandwich.  
“So I says, 'I ain't in the habit of transactin' business with no office boy -- tell him Jack Kelly is here to see him now,’” Says Jack and Les adds, “ That's when they threw us out,” Denton nods, still writing.  
“Doesn’t it scare your going up against the most powerful man in New York?” Asks Denton.  
“Yeah, Lookout me, I’m tremblin’, “ says Jack with bravado. Denton smiles, closing his notebook and putting back in his pocket. Getting up, He hands David a card.  
“Keep me informed,” Says Denton, “I want to know everything that happens,” He said.  
“Are we really an important story?” Asks David as Denton starts to leave, he turns back to the four boys.  
“What's important? A year ago I covered the war in Cuba -- charging up San Juan Hill with Colonel Teddy Roosevelt. A very important story. Now it doesn't seem so important -- except Teddy's our governor and probably on his way to the White House. Is the Newsies' strike important? It all depends on you,” Says Denton.  
“My name really gonna be in the papers?” Jack as ask, stopping Denton from leaving.  
“Any objections?” Asks Denton.  
“Not as long as you get it right -- Kelly, Jack Kelly. And, Denton? No pictures,” Says Jack, causing Denton to smile once and shrug, leaving the restaurant, David and Sass looked at each other, one thought crossed both their minds, Jack was thinking about Snyder finding him.


	4. Seize the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newsies are now on strike. Jack swinging on a rope while being do poses while avoiding Snyder *~*, The actors, being teenagers, mind you, would have too much fun with the sense, I can't help but laugh.  
> Ocne again I don't own newises, I only own my characters.  
> DfoB

Hector,David,Jack, and Boots are walking in the early morning to the Brooklyn bridge that stands out against the dawn. Each of the four boys are weary, some more so than others.

“I’ve never been to Brooklyn,” Admits David as he turns to the others, “Have you guys?” He asked. Sass in still remains quite, Jack nods his head slightly, but again not saying a word, Boots is the only one to speak.

“Spent a month there one night,” says Boots, his dark brown eyes shifting to the side.

“Did you ever meet Spot” Asks Sass. Boots makes a certain gesture with his head and shoulders.

“This Spot Conlon?” Asks David, “Is he really as bad as they say?” He asks. Jack and Boot share a glance and burst into laughter at the question as the four walk along.

“I say something funny?” David asks the two laughing newsies, “Come one tell me, He bad or not? What’s the joke? Tell me, willya?” As David continues to pester the two laughing newsies about Spot, Sass has a feeling they’re going to find out real soon.

Once in Brooklyn, Jack and Boots lead the other two newsies to a rotting and collapsing pier, a battered and withered sign reads “Brooklyn Excursions- closed” in bright bold letters. A harmonica playing newsie spots them as they approach with caution through a no man’s land of mud and junk. Brooklyn newsies emerge from hiding places among the shadows, creating a large circle around them as they escorted the four Manhattan newsies under the pier. Once stopped, David taking in shuttering breathes as to what would happen next, The harmonica player plays a few notes on the instrument, a signal of sorts, Sass, being discreet, squeezes David’s hand to reassure him. The harmonica player stops abruptly and from behind rotting timbers is a boy of fourteen. Freckled and looking almost like a younger version of Jack, the blue eyed newsie grins at them.

“If it ain’t Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,” Says the blue eyed newsie, the smirk like smile still on his face as he said the nursery rhyme. Jack gives a grin of his own.

“You’re movin’ up in the world, Spot,” Says Jack, Sass’s white eyes widen in surprise, that was Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, the kid was fourteen! Spot and Jack exchange a laugh, Boots just watches,David was getting even more nervous about a kid not much younger than he and Sass is speechless.

“ So I'm hearin' things from little birdies in Harlem and Queens and all over. They're chirpin' in my ear: 'Jackie-boy's Newsies are playin' like they're goin' on strike -- “ Says Spot only for David to interrupt the leader.

“We’re not playing,” He said, “We are on strike, It’s-“ David begins to explain but stops when Spot’s eyes go over him and Sass places a hand over his mouth.

“What’s this, Jackie boy?” Asks Spot as he approaches David and Sass, “Some kind of walking mouth?” He asks.

“It’s a mouth with a brain,” Says Jack, “And if you got half a one, you’ll listen,” Says Jack and he turns to David as Sass removes his hand, “Tell ‘im, Davey,” Says Jack and David gives Jack a wide eyed look. “Me?” He asks and Spot’s Newsies begin to circle David. Sass, ever quick to act, speaks up.

“We started the strike so the newsies could be treated as equals, by lowering the prices for many who can’t afford to buy more with the system in place,” Begins Sass, “But we can’t do this alone,” Says Sass, “With the help of all the cities, we can tell Pulitzer that the newsies are just people to mess with, that we are important to the economy of the nation and the city by providing the news,” Sass then places his fist, fingers up on his palm, “Without us, people know nothing,” The circling newsies start to crowd closer together.

“So they told me,” Says Spot Conlon, “And what did they tell you?” Asks Spot. Sass and David exchange a glance with one another.

“You can do this Davey,” Says Sass.

“That... they're all waiting to see what Spot Conlon does. That you're the key…” Spot puffs up with pride, David comes up with an idea with the opening offered to him, “That Spot Conlon is the most respected and... famous... newsie in New York... and probably everywhere else,”Says David, Spot signals his newsies to stop their circling, he waits for more to bust his ego.

“ And... if Spot Conlon joins the strike, they'll join and we'll be unstoppable so you gotta join and,” David is running out of steam, “well... you gotta…” David trails off, Spot nods and turn to Jack. Sass face palms.

He trails off. Spot nods, turns to Jack.

“You're right. Brains,” Says Spot, his voice hardening, “But I got brains, too -- and more than half-a-one. How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes atcha with a club? How do I know you're in it to win?” Asks Spot, approaching Jack.

“’Cause I'm tellin' you,” Says Jack.

“Not good enough, Jackie-boy. You gotta show me,” Replies Spot. He turns and walks away. David and Boots exhale in relief, but Jack suddenly grabs a rope hanging from the wharf and swings in front of Spot.

“Maybe you lost your guts, Spotty-boy,” Says Jack, causing Spot to freeze, “or maybe you traded 'em to some

chicken for that beak of yours,” Jack gets into to Spot’s face, “Maybe you gotta show me you ain't afraid to join the strike,” Finishes Jack. A sense of murder hangs in the air. The trio hold are paralyzed, newsies are ready to fight for their leader’s honor, Spot and Jack lock eyes for a moment of excruciation but Spot grins, “Nice try, pal,” Says Spot, “But that's just what I'm talkin' about,” Says Spot and he turns serious, “Show me this strike ain't just some kids do-or-dare, then we'll talk,” Says Spot and he starts to walk away.

Sass bit his lip as Spots begins to walk away. On impulse, Sass rushes forwards until earshot of Spot.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” The first fairy tale to come to mind, “Your priced has been made and we will respect it,” Says Sass. What he was about to say was going to be walking a line, insult both Manhattan and Brooklyn simultaneously, mostly Manhattan, while also getting them to agree, yeah, this isn’t easy. 

“You’re scared about Manhattan stabbin’ ya in the back and you have to fight on your own,” Sass begins, ignoring the protest of Brooklyn newsies, but also Jack’s glare. Spot turns around interested in what Sass has to say.

“Ies admit, that we have no idea what we are doing,” Says Sass, “And sometimes they are quick to be discouraged, but I assure you,” This should really be an act, or in the paper, actually, being in the paper was not the best idea, the guys would never let him live it down, “If it takes having to motivate them why we started this strike, your price will be paid in full,” Sass meets Spot’s eyes, Slate blue eyes studying marble white eyes with silver around the iris.

“Ies hoild ya ta it,” Says Spot and he walks away. Sass lets out a breath he had been holding. The four manhattan newsies are lead out of Brooklyn and head back to Manhattan, uncertain of what is to happen. Once in Manhattan, the four head to the square where the boys are playing games and preparing for the strike. Racetrack sees them approach. Standing up, Race jogs towards them.

“So where’s Spot Conlon?” Asks Race, Jack looks disgusted at the activity going on around him.

“He was concerned about us bein' serious, “ Says Jack, “you imagine that?” He asks, some the newsies, the older ones specifically, gather around with concern.

“Without Spot and the others, there ain't enough of us…” Blink trails off.

“Maybe we're movin' too soon, maybe we ain't ready —“ Mush begins to trail off, Skittery finishes the thought.

“Definitely should put this off a coupla days, definitely,” But Skittey stops himself.

“We aren’t quitting,” Says Sass firmly, they boys look at him, “Sure, things ain’t going to plan, but thats all strike starts out as, hopeless,” Says Sass.

“Hey, Jack -- you ready? I'm ready!” Says A newsie called Pie eater, He's swinging a picket sign.

“At least somebody's got the right idea,” Says Jack and the Pie eater shouts.

“ Who else is ready for stick-ball?” he asks, tearing off the sigh from the stick and swinging it like a bat.

“Who we kiddin' here. Spot was right, Says Jack with a sigh, “Just a game to these guys…” Says Jack trailed off, not knowing what to do.

“Hey, Jack!” this gets Jack’s attention, “get a loada this!” Shouts Crutchy, waving a bedsheet with the scowling devil-mask of "Joe P" painted on it. Jack smiles as Crutchy parades with the banner, the other Newsies begin to notice. Sass notices in his peripheral across the square was Denton,lounging with his notebook, studying the Newsies as if he, too, were concerned about how serious they are. 

David and Sass watches Crutchy parading with the bedsheet; other Newsies put aside their marbles, hoops, etc., and watch. Sensing a moment, Sass shares a knowing smile with David. Together the duo move among the newsies, singing.

“Open the gates and seize the day, don't be afraid and don't delay,” Begins Sass and David follows.

“Nothing can break us,No one can make us-“ and the two sing in unison, other newsies, joining in the square, linking arms as the gates open “Give our rights away,Arise and seize the day,” The newsies join in on the signing.

“Now is the time to seize the day!” and the Newsies repeat.

“Now is the time to seize the day!”

“Send out the call and join the fray!”

“Send out the call and join the fray!”

“Wrongs will be righted, If we're united” David is joined with the rest of the newsies, “Let us seize the day!” 

Sass starts to sing, Race pulls out his harmonica.

“Friends of the friendless, seize the day!”

“Friends of the friendless, seize the day!”

“Raise up the torch and light the way!”

“Raise up the torch and light the way!”

“Proud and defiant, We'll slay the giant,Let us seize the day!” As Sass and David join the newsies in song and dance, their spirits seeming to lift, even Jack seems to believe in the cause again.

“Neighbor to neighbor-Father to son, One for all and all for one,” David moves to stand in front of the Horace Greenly statue, Sass and Jack take up positions as dance leaders, repeating one another, the surging newsies also sing.

“Open the gates and seize the day!”

“Open the gates and seize the day!”

“Don't be afraid and don't delay?”

“Don't be afraid and don't delay?”

“Nothing can break us, No one can make us, Give our rights away” The newsies come together as one group, their enthusiasm and unity showing through, “Neighbor to neighbor,Father to son, One for all and all for one!” All the newsies freeze, smiles decorating their faces as they breath heavily. The bell rings.

“Anybody hear that?” Asks Jack.

“NO!” Shout the newsies.

“So what we are goin’ to do about?” Asks Jack.

“Soak ‘em!” Shout the news. The gates swing open, wagons loaded with paper are followed by newsies who are striking. The Delanceys and their uncle carry clubs if the newsies get out of hand.

“We did it,” Says Sass, a smile on his face.

“Thanks to ya,” Says Jack.

“It was not just me,’ Replies Sass. Jack,Sass, and David join the rest of the newsies.

Jack does a signal and the boys throw a volley of rotten fruit with a cry, rushing into the courtyard and leaping onto wagons, throwing off papers. David moves among the more nervous newsies, Sass by his said exporting the newsies to join the rest, and many of them do, ripping their papers. 

The Delanceys slogged through piles of rotten fruit and the rain of it, corning newsies and about to club them, only for paint dribble on to their heads. Sass had joined Crutchy in his endeavor and once the Delanceys looked up, they are splashed with a large amount of paint by the duo, who chuckle. Climbing down from the fire escape, The Delanceys, still dripping from the paint, lunge for them, but the two duck away, Crutchy pokes them with his crutch.

“Ya good?” Asks Sass and Crutchy nods.

Jack and the others toss bundles and bundles of papers from the wagons, torn to shreds and tossed into the air like snow. All seems to go well when the shrill note of a police whistle is heard.

“Cheezit!” Shouts Jack, “The bulls?” He shouts to the newsies and they scatter through the newspaper as three policemen on horses gallop into the square. Sass watches as Crutchie hobbles as fast he can, but he falls, Morris, grinning through the paint that was poured on him, drags Crutchie. Sass runs forward and attacked Morris, tackling to the ground to hopefully give Crutchy time to escape. But Morris is smart, He punches Sass in the face and knocked him to the ground, grabbing the front of Sass’s shirt, he throws the smaller boy to the side. Sass’s cap falls off, allowing long locks of hair to escape from their confinement.

“You’s a Goil,” says Morris and Sass lunges forward.

“Yes, I am,” Replies Sass, punching Morris in the face.

“Sass!” Screams Crutchy as he struggles against two officers who have him, “Scram!” He tells and Sas does just that, grabbing her cap and becoming a boy once more.

The newsies leap and cheer with triumph, through the drifting piece of newspaper, vanishing in all directions.

Once out of the square, the newsies enter the lodging house. Jack is doing a headcount when he realized the Crutchie is missing.

“Where’s Crutchie?” Asks Jack and the newsies freeze, some look at one another, fear stirring.

“One of the Delanceys, Morris I think, nabbed Crutchie,” Says Sass, “But no idea after that,” Adds Sass. 

“I do,” Says Jack,”But will have ta wait till night,” Says Jack.

It was evening, The trio stand in front of a dark cheerless building that looms over an empty street. Jack,David and Sass step closer, Jack is carrying a rope.

“The House of Refuge,” Says Jack, “My home sweet home,” Says Jack in a sarcastic tone. He runs low across the street, trying not to be seen with Sass and David behind him.

“How can you be sure they sent Crutchy here?” Asks David.

“How can I be sure the Delanceys stink?” Asks Jack, “’cause that's how things work. An orphan gets arrested,

Snyder gets him sent here to be 'rehabilitated’,” Says Jack, throwing the lasso at a chimney pot on the roof, “the more kids in the Refuge, the more money the city sends to take care of 'em, and the more Snyder can steal,” Jack starts to climb up the side of the Refuge, “He's here alright,” Says Jack. Sass starts to climb and David looks around nervously, starts climbing after Sass.

the Trio creep along above some large barred windows. Jack loops the rope around his waist, swings over the edge, Sass and David holding the rope, The duo watch from the roof, as best they can, as Jack taps on a window. An inmate about nine, looks up and grins.

“Cowboy! Ya miss the joint?” Asks the kid.

“Whattayasay, Tenpin. You got a new guy, Crutchy?” Asks Jack and Tenpin replies.

“The gimp? I'll get him for ya,” And Tenpin does just that, Jack takes a railroad spike from his belt and begins

prying at the bars, talking conversationally up to Sass and David ,who's terrified someone's going to hear them.

“That's Tenpin,” Says Jack, “s’posed to get out last Christmas but Snyder keeps tackin' more time on his sentence —“ Jack begins to explain but David shushes him frantically.

“Be quiet,”Says David in a hushed voice, “They'll hear you!” He exclaims only to get elbowed.

“Davey, focus on keeping Jack from falling or so help me, I will soak ya into tomorrow,” Hisses Sass.

Crutchy appears, grinning at Jack dangling on the rope.

“Hey, whattaya hangin' around here for?” Asks Crutchy, hearing the conversation, “That Dave and Sass up there? Hiya, buys!” Crutches says loudly, but David pleads for silence. Jack pries at the bars.

“Go get your hat, Crutch,”Says Jack, “kiss Snyder good-bye,” Jack continues to pry at the bars.

“Yeah... hey, shoulda seen me in court today,” Says Crutchy in a evasive tone, “old Judge Movealong Monahan hisself! Took him two minutes to move me along to Snyder for 'my own good,’” Explains Crutchy.

“Later, Crutchy,” Replies Jack, “get your stuff,” says Jack, but Crutchy stops Jack's hand prying at the bars.

“Listen, Jack…” Says Crutchy, trailing off, “truth is, I ain't walkin' so good. Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a little…” Crutchie trails off once more.

“They hurt you…?” Asks Jack in shock, looking down, running his hand over his face, “Don't worry,we'll carry you —“ Says Jack but Crutchy cuts him off.

“I don't want nobody carryin' me —“ Says Crutchy is a vehement voice, “never!” He shouts and Jack looks up, Crutchy's eyes flash with pride. Then he smiles, softly.

“It ain't so bad here. Get three squares, sorta, and there's some swell fellas,” Says Crutchy, then he says to David and Sass, “They still talk about how Jack rode outta here on that coach!” He said in a existed tone. Sass lets a squeak of surprise, nearly causing Jack to fall.

David sighs in a resigned tone, “Teddy Roosevelt's. Right?” He asks, straining to hold Jack up.

“You already heard the story,” says Crutchy.

“You mean it's true?” David asks in surprised tone only for Crutchy to quickly shush them, something, or someone was coming. Jack disappears from the window; Crutchy slumps into a bunk

and pretends to sleep -- just as Snyder comes into the room. Utter silence, except for Snyder's footsteps as he walks slowly down the aisle between the bunks. He stops at the window, his back to it. Crutchy sneaks open his eyes to see Jack, behind Snyder, swinging past the window, arms stretched in a balletic arabesque, Crutchy struggles not to laugh. Tenpin and some others see what's going on. They all fight laughter as Jack swings back and forth behind Snyder, striking difference poses as he passes the window: the breast stroke, running on air, a bird with flapping wings. Meanwhile, from the roof, David looks down in disbelief: then smiles,nothing Jack does would surprise him any more. Sass, who is also looking down, covered his mouth and is trying to drive off his cackles. Snyder glares suspiciously at the boys, sensing something is going on. Behind him, Jack floats past as an angel and Snyder wheels around, but the window is empty. Puzzled, he walks out of the room. Sass and David had pulled Jack up, and Sass still trying to fight off giggles, help Jack with the rope and climb down the way they came. Once out of the view of the refuge,Jack,Sass and David sprint and move down a deserted street.

“Crutchy won't last in there…” Says Jack, “I seen stronger guys than him not make it,” Jack adds, running his hands over his face.

“Did you really escape in Teddy Roosevelt's coach?” Asks David. Once they stop.

“Not in it,” says Jack, “On it,” He corrects.

“What was he doing at the Refuge?” Asks David.

“ Runnin' for governor. Showin' his concern, like all pols during elections,” Explains Jack.

“Teddy's not like other politicians. He's the biggest hero in the country,” Says David.

“Anyway, he's there. I see his fancy coach waitin' for 'im, so I sneaks on top of it. Teddy gets in and he's wavin' goodbye, and all the guys are wavin' goodbye, and Snyder's wavin’,” Pretending to mimic the kids, “'Good-byeeee, Colonel Roosevelt!' So just as we're goin' out the gate, I stands up and,” Jack waves, pretending he’s back there, “'Good-byeee, Warden Snyder!' It was in the papes and everything,” Jack ends his story, causing David and Sass to laugh, David then speaks.

“He's governor now. I don't understand how he could see that place and not do anything —“ Jack stops David in his tracks.

“He only seen what Snyder wanted him to,” Explains Jack, “good food, everything the city pays for that Snyder usually steals,” Says Jack.

“I’ll bet if he just knew,” Says David, “I mean,he's a hero—“ Jack stops David in his tracks.

“Last year he was a hero. This year he's a politician,” Says Jack.

“But we can use that to our advantage,” Says Sass.

“What do you mean?” Asks David.

“Remember the trolly strike?” Asks Sass, “From what you told me, Roosevelt will become interested with the strike, especially sense we’re just kids, He’s bound to notice the newspaper going wrong, especially when Denton writes his article, if that gets Roosevelt’s attention, I don’t know what will,” Says Sass.

“How can you be so sure?” Asks Jack, raising a brow.

“I’m not,” replies Sass, “But when you spend your life doing fortunes because of eye color, you learn to pay attention to details,” Says Sass.

“We still have a long way to go with the strike,” Says David, “Let's regroup tomorrow,” He said and Sass and Jack nodded, going their separate ways.

  
  



	5. Brooklyn to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own newsies, I only own my character. Also don't chest bind, that is not healthy and from Helen fainting because she was in a fight while wearing bandages wound tightly around her chest that restricted her breathing.  
> DFoB

The newsies meet early the next morning in front of the World building. Jack,David and Sass lead the newsies across the square towards the gates, The marching tone of the strike anthem song by most of the newsies as they converge on the gates.  
“Open the gates and seize the day,Don't be afraid and don't delay-Nothing can break us, No one can make us  
, give our rights away, Arise and seize the day!” The gates swing open with a creak, Young boys file out nervously as the newsies wait for them. David leads a chant with the newsies and the scabs decide fast, joining the newsies and being welcomed with cheers and hand shakes.   
“Look out!” Shouts Jack as he sees a wagon roaring at full speed about to barrel into the newsies. At Jack’s shout, the newsies scatter out of the way of the wagon that roars past. With the newsies now disoriented, an army of thugs charges through gates, weapon waving in the air. Battle breaks out as each of the newsies fight their own opponents. The thugs try to box the newsies in. Sass is between David and Race in a tight circle with Jack,Mush, Boots, and Blink as the Delanceys,Weasel and other thugs attacking them.   
“I’ve gotta bone to pick with ya girly,” Says Morris as he grabs Sass by the front of the shirt. Sass can here David’s shouts along with the others. Oscar grabs Sass by his arms and Morris grabs Sass’s shirt front. Sass knowing what he was about to do was going to happen sooner, uses Oscar as a springboard and kicks Morris in the stomach twice, causing her shirt to rip to revel the bandages she wore around her chest to make her look more masculine.   
“Strike’s over, boys,” Says Weasel. and just as he is about to strike, Sass watches as pebble hits Weasel in the neck. Slapping his neck, the other thugs are soon assaulted by pebbles and small rocks. Sass is thrown to the grown by Oscar as he hits his neck, Sass hat falls off and dark hair fall from her cap. A clang of the bell is heard and on the rooftops appears Brooklyn newsies, armed with their slingshots as they volley rocks. Spot jumps down onto a fire escape as he looks down as the surprised Manhattan newsies and thugs.  
“So, Ya showed me!” Shouts Spot,” Now I’ll show you what Brooklyn can do!” Shouts Spot as he grabs a chain and swings through as the Brooklyn newsies continue to pelt the thugs. Spot grins Jack as he runs up to meet the Brooklyn newsies and spit shake. David helps Sass up, his wide with surprise as he takes in the girl that has been a boy for about a week.  
“Your a-“ He begins, but Sass cuts him short.  
“Girl?” She asks with a smile on her face, lose strands of hair falling into her face, brushing them away, Sass adds in Irish accent mixed with something eastern, “I’ll explain later,” She tells him. The two join the rest of the newsies in screaming charge as the newsies sing in jubilant tones.  
“Now is the time to-“ Sings Skittery and the newsies shout, “Seize the day!” Jack leap onto a loose horse, pulling David and Sass up, though without a question looking Sass’s, which she assures she’ll answers his questions, leading an impromptu parade.  
“Send out the call and-“ Racetrack shouts loudly and the newsies shouts once more, “Seize the day!”, Bumlets, another newsies belts, “Wrongs will be righted,” “Seize the day!” Shouts the newsies. Police begin to fade away and Spectators who had watched the fight, begin to applaud, showing their support.  
“When we’re united!” Bellows Pie eater and the newsies shout “Seize the day!” Denton appears and snaps a photo of the newsies, all with big smiles on their faces.  
Once Denton takes the photo, the newsies continue to scream and celebrate, Sass, looking worse for wear joins in on the celebration as newsies mill around and hug each other.  
“Sass?” Asks David as he approaches the pale eyed girl. she turns around to face the taller boy.   
“Yeah?” She asks back, brushing dark hair from her face. David wasn’t sure what to say, he had questions about her, but Sass was covered in bruises, and he noticed that she winced when ever someone touched her ribs.  
“Dave,” Says Sass with worry, though he can tell she’s trying to agitate her ribs.  
“Sass-“ He begins, but she stops him.  
“Helen,” She said, “My actual name is Helen O’Rinn,” Says Sass- Helen. David couldn’t help but gape in both awe and surprise, Helen was very pretty with tan skin, dark wavy hair, features that were mixed, and marble white eyes that made her look exotic. the entire time she had been a newsie, as Hector, she was fiery and had tongue that seem to bite anyone, but Helen- Helen was different, she was observant, David noted, when she smiled, knowing he was observing her, She was also much quieter, but an energy about her made her seem more interesting, like she had secrets.   
“Helen?” David begins to ask, “What made you become a newsie?” He asked the girl. Sas— Helen looks away, running a hand through her hair.  
“Remember when I told you told you and Jack why I’m good at fortunes?” Asks Helen and David nods.  
“Since my eyes are white, People always assumed I’m blind,” Says Helen, “But the truth is, I can see just fine. I never belonged with the normal folk here or anywhere, I want to join the circus, a place I felt I belong because I’m just like them,” Says Sass, a smile on her face, “I’m different. I want to be part of the circus, but I need money to be able to travel and see them,” Explains Sass, a smile on her face. David nods, Helen wanted to belong somewhere, but the way she smiled at the boys, she was debating with herself. David places a hand on her shoulder, she gives a smile, one that seems to be worth so much. Helen felt herself become light headed. Closing her eyes, hoping it was just from being tossed around by the Dleanceys.  
“Sass?” Asks David in worry. Helen looked up at David, but the world seem to slant to one side. Before Helen could say anything, her eyes roll into her head and she collapses, the Newsies calling her name as she fell unconscious, her breathing became labored.


	6. King of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the newsies might be able to beat Pulitzer. Sorry I've ben busy lately, A lot of stuff happened, so yeah.  
> I Don't own newsies, that belongs to Disney.  
> DfoB

Sass’s eyes opened, the world was blurry at first, closing her eyes a few times, it slowly came into focus. Taking in her surroundings, Helen realizes quickly that she is in a bedroom. looking around, she realized where she was when she saw David's cap from their first day sitting on a nightstand along with Les's newsie cap. Looking around the small room, sitting up to get a better view.  
“You’re awake,” Says Les, climbing on to the bed. Helen turns around to face the brothers and gives Les a smile.  
“That I am,” She replies. David hugs Helen, his embrace warm and welcoming, something she hasn’t experienced in a long time.  
“What happened?” She asked, curious from the day before coming through in a haze.  
“When you fainted, The guys were surprised. I took you to my place so you could rest,” Explains David. Helen nods and takes a breath, feeling the lack of bandages that constrained her chest were gone.  
“How did you—“She trails off. David turns slightly red but replies.  
“My sister, Sarah, removed the bandages and got you dressed into something a little more comfortable.” Helen nods once more,but thoughts run through her head, questions about the future. The room falls into silence, allowing each to go in thought, but that is soon broken by Les as he speaks up.  
“So…” The young boy trails off, “Were you always Hector Ryans?” He asked, Les’s brown eyes holding a curious glint.   
“Les!” Explains David, causing Helen to laugh as David is about to scold his brother, Helen waves a hand, still laughing.  
“Its fine,” She said, “With what happened, I guess an explanation is necessary,” Replies the girl, “I wasn’t always Hector Ryans, I made him on the fly at fourteen years old as a way to earn money that I can use to survive, but also to some day, go to the circus,” Replies Helen.  
“I'm glad you woke up, David was worried about you,” Says a voice as a girl, somewhat older than David walks in. She is very pretty, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. David mutter’s his sister’s name under his breath, Sarah, and something about not being worried. Sarah places clothes on the bed.  
“These are for you to wear,” Says Sarah and Helen nods her thanks, Sarah shepherds her brothers out of the room to give Helen privacy. The outfit she wore was simple, a long sleeve blouse that was white with a mid calf length skirt that was brown along a belt. Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, she pulls on socks and boots , finishing the look with her newsie cap. Placing a hand on her neck, she feels an oval shape locket, carved with a rose, sitting on a somewhat thick chain. The locket was once her mother’s, gifted by her father, it had pictures of her parents, the only remnant she had of them. nodding at her appearance, she exits the bedroom, her stride confident. 

Standing in front of the Newspapermen’s restaurant, Helen felt nervous. This was the first time she was actually being honest with people and with the weight of the strike, She wasn’t sure what was to happen. The boys were inside, having a good time. Helen had told the brothers her story as they walked to the restaurant, Which one of the newsies told them, Les had joined them while David stood beside Helen to allow her time to think it over. Helen’s eyes focused on the door handle for several minutes, but she was still as a statue. David places a hand on her shoulder. Giving David a small smile, Helen places her hand on the door handle and opens the door. The boys are eating and talking, their tones jubilant. Some of the boys wave at her, while others tip their hats or nod their head, but mostly, she is left alone. Taking in the atmosphere of the room, she watches as the boys relax. Les grabs Helen’s hand and drags her over to the table where David,Race,Jack and a few other boys sit. Jack looks up briefly, but his eyes go back to his food. Helen bits her lip, she knew most of the newsies had questions about her, and she wasn’t sure what was to happen. Race strikes up conversation with her, his Brooklyn accent dancing across his words, making them explosive. Helen talked with Race, even impressing him with her ability to mimic accents with ease and to switch between languages, a little talent from traveling often and having two different racial parents. The other newsies warm up to her, Helen’s talents, fiery tongue and wit, amazing them.   
The bell above the door rings as Denton walks in, greeting the newsies. Putting the paper with the picture of the boys after they had fought the goons. The boys gather around Jack to get a look at the newspaper, Helen and David stand next to Denton.  
“You got us on the front page,” Says David and Helen, facing the reporter.  
“You got yourselves on the front page,” Replies Denton, “We just go to make sure you stay there,” Denton adds, causing Helen to become thoughtful.  
“So what?” Asks Skittery, a neutral look on his face, “You get ya picture, what does that get ya?” He asks and the newsies are quick to jump at Skittery’s question with a lot of annoyance. Race decides to say something to get Skittery to realize what the possibilities with being famous. Mush steps away from the crowd and sits on his hunches, a thought expression on his face.  
“A pair o' new shoes with matchin' laces,” Race stands next to Mush.  
“A permanent box at Sheepshead Races,” Race smiles, a dreamy one as he imagines the box, next to the track, making bets.  
“A porcelain tub with boilin' water,” Spot adds next, a content look on his face. Kid Blink is next, and he stands on the table, grabbing Helen’s hand and pulling her up with him on the table.  
“A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter!” Sings an excited Blink, placing one hand on his belt and another on Helen’s shoulder. Helen rolls her eyes, shaking her head, she spins out of Blink’s grip and gently pushes on his forehead, the teen taking it in stride with a laugh and a bow. Bumlets and Blink help the girl on the table.  
Race jumps onto a table, the newspaper in his hands.  
“Look at me, I’m the King of New York!” He exclaims, doing a small tap solo, “Suddenly, I'm respectable,Staring right at'cha, Lousy with stature,” Jack grabs the paper from Race’s hand.  
“Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I’m blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!” Leaning back Jack, lays on the table, with the newspaper open.  
“And there I be!” Race grabs the paper and holds it in front of his chest, pointing at his face, “Ain't I pretty?” Asks Race, Jack sits up and joins Race in singing.  
“It's my city, I’m the King of New York!” The rest of the newsies go for the paper, wanting to have a look. Shouts of not ripping the paper was heard until David ranges to pull it out, unharmed.   
“A corduroy suit with fitted knickers,” Says Boots in a wistful tone.  
“A mezzanine seat to see the flickers,” Les adds.  
“Havana cigars that cost a quarter,” Snipeshooter finally adds.  
“An editor's desk for the star reporter!” Says David, kicking a chair towards Denton, which he takes a seat.  
“Tip your hat. He's the King of New York!” sing the newsies, tipping their hats at Denton, those who were hats at least, one Newsie takes Denton’s food away, as to not cause a mess.  
“How 'bout that?” Asks Denton, “I'm the King of New York!” He exclaims, a smile on his face. Some of the newsies lift Denton’s chair up and parade him around the table.  
“In nothing flat,He'll be coverin' Brooklyn to Trenton, Our man Denton!” Kid Blink pushes himself on the table.  
“Makin' a headline out of a hunch,” He jumps off and as Denton is placed down, he stands.  
“Protectin' the weak,” Says Denton.  
“And payin' for lunch,” Adds Race.  
“When I'm at bat, Strong men crumble-“ Sings Denton, and Race adds to it, “Proud yet humble-“  
“I’m/he's the King of New York,” The newspaper is unrolled in front of Denton, the newsies lean in, seeing their smiling faces.  
“I gotta be either dead or dreamin’, ’Cause look at that pape with my face beamin’, Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it but I was a star for one whole minute!” The newsies dance, Helen, who had been clapping most of the time, was pulled into the fun.  
“Starting now, I’m the King of New York!” Exclaim the newsies. Denton jumps on to a table.  
“Ain't you heard?”He asks, “I'm the King of New York!” Walking across the table, like a stage, he jumps down and is joined by fives newsboys.  
“Holy cow! It's a miracle Pulitzer's cryin’, Weasel? He's dying!” Helen preforms a flip from off of Denton’s shoulders and over the newsie sitting in front of him, landing on her feet.  
“Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun, I’m one highfalutin' sonuva gun! Don't ask me how, Fortune found me, fate just crowned me, Now I'm King of New York! -Look and see, Once a piker, now a striker-I’m the King of New York!”  
“Victory! Front page story, guts and glory, I’m the King of New York!” As soon as the song finished, the newsies cheered. Their excitement palatable to those who watched. Denton watches the teens with father like admiration, but he knows he can’t stay long. Watches the Newsies celebrate, he notices other reporters seeming to shift, guilt evident in their features. The newsies chatter in existed tones as David reads the article. Reporters stand an applause for the Newsies for their ability to stand against Pulitzer and other Newspaper tycoons.  
The boys were chatting about what to do next. David suggested that they do a rally, for all the newsies in New York. As the newsies talked about what they were doing next, unaware of the future.


	7. To escape Snyder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies, I only own my characters.  
> DFoB

“Darlings, I love you -- I wish you luck on your rally, I am behind you one hundred percent,” Says Medda as she checks her makeup, she turns to the trio, “But I'm not running a union hall here,” Medda tells the two boys and girl, turning around to face them, “This is a theater, a temple of art. And well-known money pit,” Medda finishes.  
“We got money, Medda,” Says Jack, “Some, anyway,” He adds, pulling money from a can used for the donations.  
“We'll take a collection at the door,” Says David, hoping to convince the actress, “We'll pay whatever you ask,” He adds but Medda shakes her head.  
“It's not the money. I depend on the papers,” Explains Medda, “They write good things about me, the customers flock here like sheep. They give me the pan, I'm the one who gets sheared,” Explains Medda and David deflates.  
“You're afraid of them, too…” David trails off and the other two look at one another.  
“Medda's gotta look out for herself same as anybody,” Says Jack, “We'll find another place,” Jack adds.  
“How can they make a whole city afraid?” David asks Helen,Jack and Medda, “We're the ones putting our necks on the line,” Says David, “All we need is for somebody to have the guts to stand up and show them we're not alone!” Exclaims David.  
“They have the power to destroy people…” Medda reminds the teens, trailing off.  
“But have the power to reveal the truth also,” Replies Helen.  
“They can't destroy you if you fight them,” Says David, “only if you let them own you!” Exclaims David, his shoulders drawn away from his neck.  
“You are so young…” Says Medda in a soft tone, she looks towards the stage as Jack and Helen drag David away, she turns around and speaks, “Got to be on Monday night,” She tells the teens, “I’m dark on Monday nights,” She tells them and Jack looks at her and smiles. He tries to put his money in her hand but she refuses it.  
“Take it, Medda. Please…?” He asks, Medda takes the money reluctantly, “Thanks,” Says Jack.  
“Don't thank me,” Says Medda, “Thank Mr.Wisenheimer Guilt-maker of 1899 there,” Medda tells the teens and she winks at David and moves off to the stage. Stricken to the core, David watches her begin to sing.   
“We tried at least,” Says Helen, trying to reassure her fellow vice president.  
“I know, but…” David trails off, he really doesn’t feel that they accomplished anything. The trio walked out of the theater and headed their separate ways. David to his home while Helen and Jack, he asked if Helen could help the guys, to the lodging.

Meanwhile, Mush painstakingly charcoals "NEWSIES RALLY -- IRVING HALL" on a piece of cardboard. Newsies are scattered in  
the lobby making handbills, signs, posters. Kloppman comes in and stops short, seeing a dark figure at his  
counter, going through his register.   
“Can I help you?” Asks Kloppman as he approaches, Snyder turns around and smiles a smarmy smile.  
“Do you have a 'Jack Kelly' registered here?” Snyder asks the old lodge owner, “I wish to see him,” Says Snyder as innocently as he could.  
The boys look up, alert. Kloppman dislikes Snyder on sight.  
“'Jack Kelly…?’” Kloppman pretends to pull a blank, “Any of you boys know a 'Jack Kelly’?” He asks the boys.  
“Unusual name for these parts,” Says Snipeshooter.   
I knew a Jack somebody once,” Replies Skittery, but he shakes his head, “Prob'ly not the same guy.”  
“You mean Jack Kelly -- ?” But someone stops themself as Jack and Helen enter the front door. Racetrack signals to the both of them and Helen notices. Snyder is annoyed.  
“ -- He was here but he put an egg in his shoe and beat it,” Replies Race.   
“Then how about a girl with dark hair, white eyes and exotic in appearance?” Asks Snyder, but again the the newsies reply they know no person of the description.  
Jack sees Snyder -- but instead of running back out the door, as Helen had done, he can't resist mocking him behind his back. The Newsies snicker; Kloppman is dying.  
“I have reason to believe he's an escaped prisoner,” Says Synder, deciding to focus on Jack, “Possibly dangerous,” Says Snyder.  
Kloppman is still laughing as he speaks, “Oh, dear me,” He says as his laughter calms down, “dangerous?” Asks Kloppman as he heads behind the desk, “My files are in the rear,” He gestures, “this way, please.” Says Kloppman and Racetrack tries to move Snyder away, silently imploring Jack to go -- but Jack takes his time, picks up a leaflet, elaborately approves it, pockets it and strolls out, blowing good night kisses. The Newsies crack up, Snyder wheels around suspiciously. Racetrack thrusts a leaflet in his face.  
“Give to the Newsies strike fund, mista?” Says Racer with his palm extended.  
Snyder tries to look around the leaflet, then it catches his eye: "RALLY AGAINST PULITZER." He takes it thoughtfully, making a connection. Smiling dangerously, Snyder digs out a penny and drops it in the surprised  
Racetrack's hand. Helen grabs Jack’s hand and both run as fast as they could to the Jacobs’ tenement.  
“Will you be alright?” Asks Helen as she gives her friend a worried look on her face.  
“I’ll be fine,” Replies Jack and Helen disappears into the night.   
Helen walks, her footsteps gently hitting the cobbled streets. Helen hears heavier footsteps following her. instinct kicks in and Helen heads through multiple alleyways to hopefully shake her stalker. Pulling her hair under her cap, and dashes to her home to hide for the night along with most of the day.


	8. The Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies goto Irving Hall to protest, but soon it breaks into chaos as Newsies are arrest left in right. With Jack down and only two newsies free, Denton,Helen and David must now save their friends from certain doom and win the strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Newsies, it belongs to disney, The only thing I own is my character.  
> DFoB

Helen had been hiding in her home all day, and with the rally tonight, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Deciding to get ready to ease her nerves, Helen washes herself and then changes into something a little nicer, an old dress her mother wore, a long sleeved white shirt, a long, dark brown skirt with embroidered detail, a purple sash and one of her father’s old waistcoats that was a dark lavender color. Grabbing her boots and pulling her hair into a braid, she stares at her Newsies’s cap and debates in her head if she should wear it or not, she hears a tap. Turning around, Helen approaches the window, on guard. Looking through the screen, she recognizes the familiar head of dark hair and tan skin with brown eyes.  
“Bumlets?” She asked in surprise as the teen smiled. Walking over to the window, Helen unlatches it and opens the window for the tan skinned newsie to come in.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked newsie as he slips through the window.  
“Dave’s worried ‘bout you?” Says Bumlets as stares he stares into pale eyes, “‘specially when ya didn’t show up foir selling,” He tells her.  
“Let’s just say things have been interesting,” Says Helen as she closes the window.  
“But seriously,” says Helen, “What and why are you here Bumlets?” She asks again.  
“I’m your escoirt,” He told her. Helen nodded in understanding and decided it is best to get going. Grabbing her cap, Helen places it on her head and once outside her home, followed Bumlets to Medda’s theater.  
Helping the other woman, and getting put into a couple theater outfits, once evening hits, Helen is greeted by Jack and David.  
Soon Newsies from different towns enter Irving hall, Denton,Kloppman,Sarah and Les soon follow. Boys and a few girls swarm for seats as the band plays a spirited tune.   
Once Brooklyn arrives, Spot joins the three Manhattan newsies as they walk through the packed house filled with thundering cheers. The four newsies get on to the stage, Jack in the front, Spot in the middle to Jack’s right and Helen and David on either side of Spot.   
Jack raises his hand and the noise slowly subsides until quite. Silence builds as everyone waits for Jack to speak.   
“Carrying the Banner!” Jack finally yells after the silence had built up.  
“Carrying the Banner!” The newsies roared, the sound seeming to surge through the building and making it shake. The noise subsides once more and Jack speaks.  
“We come a long way but we ain't there yet,” Begins Jack, “And maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on!” He shouts, slamming his fist into his palm, “That means we get tougher too —“ A huge roar goes up, “ -- it also means we get smarter!” Jack shouts and the crowd goes quiet, “That's why we're gonna listen to my pal David and stop soakin' the scabs —“ This quickly causes protest among the newsies, some shouting out their opinions, others booing, Racetrack even speaks up.  
“Whatta we s'pose to do -- kiss 'em?” the raven haired teen asks with a huff.  
“I personally wouldn't go that far, Race,” Replies Jack with a slight shake.  
Spot jumps up and steps forward, “Any scab I see, I soak 'em,” He tells the newsies “— period!” He shouts and the newsies cheer in agreement.  
“That's just what they want you to do —“ Exclaims David, “so they can say we're just thugs —“ David tries to tell Spot but Spot could care the less.  
“I don't care what they say —“ Replies Spot, “some of us ain't made to just take it!” He exclaims.  
“You should care!” Exclaims Helen. stepping forward till she is looking down at Spot slightly, “The more we prove the fact that we are kids, the more they won’t take us seriously and throw all of us in the refuge!” She exclaims, “Do you really want to convict all of your newsies to that place?” She asks and Spot doesn’t respond, “You said it yourself, We gotta show ya and we did” Says Helen, “What makes you think that beating them, will convince them?” She asks, but the Brooklyn leader seems heedless of her plea to listen.  
“I say anybody hurts us, we hurts them worst!” Shouts Spot and he turns to the crowd, “Who's with me?” He asks. Loud voices, fists starting to fly, chaos ensues as the boys argue amongst one another. Jack shouts, the fighting seeming to come to a halt.  
“That's right” Jack shouts, “— start fightin' each other!” All is starting to fall silent, except for Jack, “Prove what the big shots say is true” “— we're street rats with no brains and no respect for nothin’” He continues to shout, “— includin' ourselves!” The Newsies start to go quiet, “Here's how it is: we don't stick together, we're nothin'. We don't trust each other, we're nothin’,” Jack tells the newsies, “ We don't act together, we're nothin’,” Jack tells the newsies, shaking his head, “-- and we might as well go back to the streets where we belong,” Jack tells the newsies, “What's it gonna be?” He asks the newsies and he looks to Spot, “Whattaya say, Spot?” Spot looks at Jack.  
“I say —“ Spot looks out to the crowd, filled with expectant faces, waiting, afraid it's all going to fall apart. Then back at Jack.  
“I say…” Spot trails slightly, “what you say…” He looks to Jack with a determined look in his eye, “I say!” Spot spits into his palm and shakes hands with Jack. A huge roar goes up and the boys thrust their hands up in triumph, but the applause isn't for them but for the curtain rising behind them revealing the dazzling vision of Medda,  
who walks smiling downstage and begins to sing.  
“High times, hard times-Sometimes the livin' is sweet, and sometimes there's nothing to eat- but I always land on my feet,So when there's dry times I wait for high times and then,I put on my best and I stick out my chest and I'm off to the races again!” She smiles and greets the newsies, “Hiya, Newsies,” She greets the roaring newsies, “-- “Hey, Medda, anytime you're off to the races, remember” Says Race, now on his feet, “— I got all the winners!” He exclaims.  
“You're all winners here tonight, Racetrack,” Replies Medda, “Just being with you makes me feel kinda extra extra,” Says Medda.  
“I’m dead, I'm in Heaven —“ Says Mush, fainting, or pretending to, “somebody gimme a harp!” He shouts.  
“But you never know what life will bring,” Medda tells Mush, “Over the years, I've developed quite an outlook —“ Medda begins to explain, but she interrupted by Blink.  
“Oooo, lookout for that outlook!” He shouts from the top seats.  
“And all kinds of people are always asking my advice,” Says Medda, “Well for instance —“ Medda stars singing again, “My good friend the mayor, he called me today, He said, "Medda! The voters are turning away. "Help me," he cried, "or they'll give me the axe!”, I said, "Your Honor, you've got to relax…”” Medda smiles big and wide, “Everybody!” She exclaims and every single Newsie joins in.  
“High times, hard times- Sometimes the living is sweet- And sometimes there's nothing to eat,But I always land on my feet, So when there's dry times,I wait for high times and then-I put on my best and I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again!”  
“You boys sing as sweet as songbirds,” Says Medda with a smile to the boys.  
“Lookit me, I'm a bird, I'm flyin',I'm flyin' —“Cries Mush as he pretends to fly.  
“It's a beautiful, Medda,” Says Blink with a goofy grin on his face, “I tellya, I never heard such beautiful!” Exclaims the half blind teen.  
Boots comes forward and offers Medda a blue marble, “My prettiest one, Medda —“ Says Boots with a smile, “it's like your eyes,” He tells her.  
Medda is moved by the kindness of Boots and kisses him on the forehead, “Thank you, Boots,” She tells him, “Would you keep it for me? For luck?” She asks and Boots beams happily as she moves to Racetrack.  
“Medda, whattayasay” Says Boots, “— you and me, Saratoga,” Says Race, trying to swoon the older woman, “We catch the races,maybe a nightclub —“ But Race is put off by her expression, “I'm dreamin', huh?” He asks sadly, “It's some other guy” He says, “— right?” He asks.  
“I’m afraid so, Race…” Replies Medda, She turns to a little boy and sings --  
“So your old lady don't love you no more-“ Boys boo and Hiss, “So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door, So you got street rats that scream in your ear-“ The newsies join in, “You win some, you lose some, my dear!” the Newsies sway to the music as they sing.  
“Oh, high times, hard times, Sometimes the living is sweet and sometimes there's nothing to eat, But I always lands on my feet- So when there's dry times,I wait for high times and then-I put on my best and I stick out my chest And I'm off to the races again!” Medda and the dace girls start in but the boys quickly join in on the singing belting the lyrics together.  
“I put on my best (I put on my best)” Says Medda as the newsies echo her, “Ah yes, and I stick out my chest (And I stick out my chest)-And I'm off (And I'm off),And I'm off (And I'm off)-And I'm off-“ The Newsies roar the last line in a happy song that reverts inside the theater as the singing fills the hall.  
“To the races again,” Jack, for once happy is proud, smiles at Sarah a genuine smile and pulls her onto the stage, dancing. David and Helen watch this when Denton signals to them, pointing to Snyder as he edges closer to Jack, a police whistle in his hand.  
“Fanatic,” says Helen with a cynical tone as she and David approach Jack, trying to warn him. Race and the other newsies had pulled Jack into a chorus line.  
“Jack” Shouts David, “— you've gotta get out of here! Snyder!” Shouts David and Jack cups his ear to hear.  
S-N-Y-D-E-R Helen Finger spells Snyder’s name to Jack and he gets the message, Snyder was here. Even if Helen had gave Jack a running head start,which he took, Snyder still manages to blow the whistle and a fight breaks out. She manages to not get nabbed to be arrested, Helen also threw a few punches. Having lost track of Jack during the fight, Helen is currently dodging a cop who was trying to arrest her. Avoiding another grab, Helen goes between the cop’s leg, pulling her belt off and pulling it around the man’s neck and choking him for twenty seconds to give her more time to run. Pulling her belt away from the cop’s neck, Helen disappears into the crowd. Seeing David, Helen rushes over and helps him up.  
“Are you alright?” She asks as David takes deep breaths from the earlier fight.  
“Fine,” He replies. Checking on Sarah and Les to make sure they were alright.  
“Did Jack escape?” Asks Sarah, worried for Jack. Helen shrugs, she wasn’t too sure if he did.   
“Sarah,” Says David, “Take Les home, I’ll stay here,” He tells his sister and Sarah nods, grabbing Les and disappearing.   
Helen notices a familiar police officer approaching them, the same that chased them when they first became Newsies.  
“Dave Run,” Says Helen as she nods her head towards the cop. David and Helen run onto the stage and into the wings, the cop hot on their heels. David grabs Helen's hand,running towards the Dressing room, David is grabbed, causing Helen to fall down the stairs at Medda’s feet.  
“Ella,are you alright?” Asks Medda as she helps the girl stand.  
“I’m fine,” Replies Helen, “But David’s about to be dragged off to jail,” She tells Ms. Medda. The newsie watches with fascination as the performer approaches the struggle with a certain grandness.  
“Unhand that boy this instant!” Medda shouts in a grand voice. The cop looks up startled, “I said hands off the kid, you red-faced baboon!” Shouts Medda, “Get out of my theater -- out, out, out, out,out!” Says Medda, Marking shooing gestures in a threatening way, David twists away as the cop backs stumblingly down the  
stairs as Medda descends on him in full fury.  
“If you're tired of beating up children,” Says Medda in a righteous fury, “maybe you'd like to try a lady next,” Medda tells the cop. Confused and intimidated, the Irish cop looks at her, then ducks his head shamefacedly and moves away. Helen approaches the the entry to the dressing room as the fighting dies down, Newsies being dragged away to be tried.   
Soon the theater goes quiet and Denton approaches the group.  
“They got Jack,” He told them.  
‘What do we do then?” Asks Helen, looking from David to Medda, “If Jack is locked,” She reminds them, “All hope is lost.”  
“We’ll find a way don’t worry,” Says Denton.


	9. The trial and Jail break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own newsies-They belong to disney.  
> DFoB

Helen knew in the back of her mind that this was going to happen. Denton had told her she had this impeccable sense of knowing what was wrong. Changing into one of her mother’s old dresses, Helen makes herself look less like Hector/Sass. Once dressed, Helen joins David, who was outside of her house.  
“Ready?” Asks David. Helen nods her head and follows David to the court house. Getting in was a problem, but somehow, Helen wasn’t proud of it, She managed to flirt with the man to convince her to let her in. Sitting in a dingy room filled with dusty light.  
“Awrise, awrise, court is now in session, Judge E.A. Monahan presiding,” announces a bailiff.  
Weasel is in the gallery as Judge “Movealong” Monhan, described by Crutchy, is hungover, winding a pocket watch, takes the bench and glances down at a group of battered Newsies, including Spot, Race, and Boots.  
“Any of you represented by counsel?” asks Judge Monhan, his expression rather sour, “No? Good,” Says the Judge, Helen was resisting the urge to throw a quip about drinking, but thought better of it, “That'll move things along considerably,” Says Judge Monhan, Both David and Helen exchange looks, David sees Denton come in, a neat bandage on his head.  
“Judge Movealong, ya honor, I object,” Says Spot.  
“On what grounds?” Asks Monahan, looking down at the newsies with a sour expression.  
“On the grounds of Brooklyn, ya honor!” Spot exclaims proudly.  
The Newsies congratulate Spot. Monahan’s pounds the gavel.  
“I fine you each five dollars or two weeks confinement in —“ Says Monahan, but the Newsies interrupt him.  
“Five bucks! We ain't got five cents!”Exclaims Racetrack.  
“I’ll pay the fines,” Says Denton as he arrives at the door, “All of them,” He tells the judge.  
“Pay the clerk,” Says Judge Monahan, he slams his gavel, “Next,” Says The sour faced man.  
The Newsies mob Denton boisterously. Thanking him for getting him out, but Denton seemed somber.  
“Meet me at the restaurant, all of you,” Says Denton in a subdued tone, “We have to talk,” He tells them.  
“Talk and eat, right? On you, huh, pal?” Asks Racetrack. They laugh and clap his shoulders as he looks uncomfortable. Suddenly David and Helen gasp, seeing Jack led out in shackles, his face bruised and swollen. Everybody stares, horrified.  
“Hiya, fellas! Hey, Denton —“ Says Jack with a smile, “Guess we made all the papes this time, huh?” Jack asks Denton, “How'd my picture look?” He asks.  
“None of the papers covered the rally,” Says Denton in a somber tone, “Not even The Sun,” Adds Denton.  
Jack is stunned, David bewildered, as Denton turns abruptly and leaves the courtroom. The Bailiff shoves  
Jack in front of the bench. Snyder slips in from a side door.  
“Case of Jack Kelly, inciting to riot, assault, resisting arrest,” Says the Bailiff.  
“Judge Monahan, I'll speak for this young man —“Begins Snyder only to be interrupted.  
“You two know each other?” Jack asks in mock surprise, “Ain't that nice,” He says sarcastically.  
“Just move it along, Warden Snyder,” Says Monahan.  
“This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan; mother deceased; father a convict in the state penitentiary —“ Snyder begins to explain. Helen, David, the Newsies, are stunned as Snyder continues.  
“He is currently an escapee from the House of Refuge, where his original sentence of three months for theft was extended six months for disruptive behavior —“ Only to be interrupted by Jack once more.  
“ -- Like demandin' you give us the food you steal from us —“ Says Jack but Snyder continues.  
“— Followed by an additional six months for an attempted escape —“Says Snyder.  
Jack spoke once more, fighting tears,”— Last time wasn't no attempt,Remember, Snyder? Me and Teddy Roosevelt wavin' bye-bye —“ Jack’s-Francis’s plea falling on deaf ears.  
“— Therefore, I ask that he be returned to the House of Refuge —“ Snyder says and Jack tries to convince the judge.  
“— For my own good, right, Movealong? -- and for what Snyder kicks back to ya —“ But Snyder continues his speech.  
“— And that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one —“ Says Snyder and the Newsies are on their feet along with David protesting.  
“So ordered,” Says Monahan, “Next-“ he orders, only to be stopped by Helen.  
“I object,” Says Helen, seising all chatter. Judge Monahan leans forward, slightly curious of the only female among the group of boys.  
“On what grounds?” He asks, Silencing Snyder to listen to the girl.  
“I object on the grounds of fairness by the constitution, and on the grounds of the fact you are only taking one side to benefit them,” Says Helen. Judge Monahan leans back in his chair, both amazed and appalled by the girl with brains all her own.  
“Do tell girl,” Says Monahan. Helen walks forward till she is standing in front of the judgement seat, holding her head tall, her white eyes seemed bright in the dingy light.   
“Tell me your honor,” Says Helen, “How do you get paid to do trials as often as you do?” She asks. Judge Monahan seems to consider the question.  
“A hundred dollars,” Replies Monahan.  
“Probably more if you choose the side that pays more,” Replies Helen.  
“A newsie earns in a day thirty cents, give or take depending on the newsie and other variables,” Says Helen, “To you, thirty cents may not seem like a lot, But to a newsie, it's enough to last for a while,” Explains Helen.  
“What are you implying?” Asks Monahan.  
“I’m implying the fact that with the price raised, it starts to dig into their pockets,” Says Helen.  
“If they can’t pay for decent lodging and food to keep them going on sixty cents, many could end on the street and in turn, the refuge,” Says Helen, nodding to Snyder, “Or die,” Adds Helen.  
“Your honor,” Says Helen, “The reason we strike against Pulitzer and Hearst is because we wish to be treated as valuable members of the organization we work under,” Explains Helen. Using the line Jack told her and David their first day, Helen finishes her statement.  
“”Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. We're what holds this town together, without newsies, nobody knows nuttin,”” Says Helen, quoting Jack’s words, “Without us, New York would be in a black out and know nothing of what is going on,” Says Helen adding, “Without Child labor, our country would simply cease to exist,” Says Helen. All was quiet, all movement seemed to slow down.  
“I see-“ Says Judge Monahan, Helen seemed to realize she was holding her holding her breath as she sighs with relief.  
“-But I can not ignore the fact you don’t know your proper place,” Says Judge Monahan. Two guards approach Helen. Helen side steps them and speaks up.  
“If my race and gender offend you so,” Says Helen, speaking in a strong tone, “Then you are truly mad as a hatter, for I’m no servant,” Says Helen. Judge Monahan seemed to become stern faced as he speaks.  
“As you have spoken out and accused me of being a liar,” Says Judge “Move-along” Monahan and Helen realizes what he is about to say.  
“I will sentence you to the psychiatry ward,” The guards grab Helen by her arms and drag her off. She can hear the Newsies, her friends protest against the order.

“I hope you die a slow and painful death,” Says Helen as she is thrown into one of the rooms by the ward guards. Helen had been taken in a padded carriage to a psych and cursed the doctor out. She hadn’t allowed anyone touch her, she wasn’t going to be some plaything.   
Punching the door, Helen leans against it and slides down, drawing her knees to her chest, Helen rests her chin on her folded arms.  
“This is ridiculous,” Helen says to herself, “It isn’t fair that men treat women like me differently,” Says Helen, the fire inside that, fueled by passion,stubbornness, and determination seemed to burn brighter.  
It was an hour or three later that Helen was brought out of her planning. The door opens and Helen moved out of the way from being pushed over. The head doctor enters the room.  
“Come with me,” He said and Helen followed after a bit of hesitation. Heading to the entrance, she sees Medda, dressed in her purples and pinks, but her outfit is more casual and appropriate.  
“Ahh, there you are,” Says Medda with a smile as Helen comes into the woman’s field of vision.  
“Ms.Medda what are you do-“Helen begins to ask, but she notices the smile on Medda’s face.  
Medda and the doctor talk for a bit, Soon the doctor sighs, seeming hesitant, but turns to Helen and speaks in his monotone voice.  
“You are free to go,” He said. Helen turns to Ms.Medda with surprise written on her face that soon turns to joy. Medda and Helen walk out.  
“Thank you Ms.Medda,” Says Helen, hugging the woman. Medda recuperates the hug.  
“Your very welcome Sass,” Using Helen’s newsie name.  
Arriving back at Medda’s theater, Helen asks Medda about the newsies. David is still keeping the strike going, the newsies are slightly downtrodden and Denton was back to being a war correspondent.  
“With Pulitzer and Hearst creating Chaos, the strike should have failed then and there, right?” Helen asks Medda.  
“Yes,” Replies Medda.  
“But knowing the boys, they're determined,” Says Helen, “They’ll figure something out,” Helen starts pacing the room.  
“To the people at the top, their playing the victim as they lose money, despite having a lot,” Says Helen, “They’re trying to get the strike into their advantage, they have a lot of money, they go longer than us as we strike and protest,” Says Helen, stopping her pacing, “So if we turns the strike in a different direction, we could win,” Says Helen, facing Medda.  
“That might just work,” Says Medda, “But there is still something missing to your plan,” Medda tells the girl.  
“What’s that?” Asks Helen.  
“Your eyes are recognizable to anyone,” Says Medda, “But also your hair is recognizable,” Adds Medda.  
“Yeah, My first disguise was not the best,” Says Helen, “So what do you suggest I do?” asks Helen.  
Medda gives Helen a full makeover to make her look more boyish, cutting Helen’s hair short and styling it so it looked less feminine, Helen’s new outfit was more baggier, Helen’s old clothes were brought from her home along with some of her things, her Newsie’s cap was placed on her head and a new blind fold was placed over eyes.  
“I look so different,” Say Helen, staring at her reflection with the blindfold over her neck.  
“But you should be safe,” Says Medda, She turns to the girl, “Get some rest child,” Helen is taken to a dressing room and falls asleep on the couch.


	10. Strength in deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies, I only now my characters.  
> DFoB

Helen woke up early the next morning, changing into her new disguise, Helen writes a quick thank you note to Medda and heads to the door, only to turn back and grab something, something long and thin with a gleaming edge, A weapon she promised to never use.   
Heading out the door once more, Helen walks to Newsies square and watches at the Newsies chant in the courtyard. She can hear David speak as Gates creak open and chanting builds up. Helen moves slowly to the front to get a better view as you could get with a blindfold on. But Spot’s words seem to freeze everyone in their tracks.  
“Look... I'm seein' t'ings... tell me I'm seeing t'ings -- !”Spot’s voice of denial were all to clear for Helen. Helen removes her blindfold and sure enough, there was Jack, dressed in a nice suit, Wesiel and the Delancey brother’s at his side. The Chanting slowly dies down as the boys watch Jack, who was on their side, go against them. The Murmuring Newsies watched their friend, their leader, walking tall with a straight face, not even reacting to anything. Weasel smiles as he passes.  
“Mr. Pulitzer picked 'em out hisself,” Says Weasel, “A special gift to a special new employee,” Says Weasel with that same wicked grin, “Only not so new, huh, cowboy?” Asks Weasel, Jack doesn’t react.  
“He sold us out!” Shouts Spot angrily, “Ya dirty scab,I’ll murder ya -- !” Spot tries to bust through the goons but they hurl him back. Helen was behind Spot and catches the Brooklyn leader.  
“This is why you wouldn't escape last night -- why'd you do it?” Asks David in a scared and confused tone that verged on anger, “Talk to me, you liar! What else did he give you to sell us out -- money? What else? Look at me!” Shout David as Jack kept walking, “You lie about everything --headlines, your family —“ Says David, nearly shouting as Jack keeps looking straight ahead, “ -- because nobody counts but you-- nobody or nothing! Look at me,” Says David as he lunges for Jack and Weasel grabs him, hissing.  
“I'm gonna be lookin' for you, wiseguy —“ Says Weasel with a cruel and wicked grin, “— or maybe you'd like a nice new suit of your own,” David twists away and tries in vain to rally the newsies. But the boys are too demoralized and leave.  
“The great Jack Kelly, a lowly scab, I am truly surprised,” Says Helen, emerging from the thinning crowd.   
“Who you kid?” asks Weasel, already having a bad feeling with Helen’s new persona.  
“A nobody,” replies Helen, deepening her voice slightly. She approaches Jack, who remains emotionless, even his eyes couldn’t be read.  
“Ella spoke of you as a friend quite highly,” Says Helen smoothly, not betraying herself, “I would hate to see Helen feel betrayed by the only people she worked with to try and help the newsies,” Says Helen, her tone verging on cruel sarcasm, “What would she say to you Sullivan?” Asks Helen, “You betrayed millions of people that looked up to you, That you might as well have betrayed Sarah-“ Says Helen, not missing David’s sharp inhale, “The love of your life and family for a simple dream and a wad a cash,” She shakes her head lightly with a chuckle, Helen then walks around Jack, Her voice carrying her words in a threatening manner, “You know Pulitzer doesn’t even care for you-“ She leans in till she can whisper in Jack’s ear, “With you in his hands, he could do whatever he wants with us, to him, were just pawns, You, me, Weasel- all pawns,” “Pathetic,” She adds something else to her little tirade, “I guess you Irishman’s honer does fall short after all,”Jack shoves Helen to the side, but continues his walking, his footsteps in shiny shoes fading into the distance. Once every Newsie disappeared from the square, including David and Les, Helen removes her blindfold and watches the retreating backs of the newsies.  
“Could we truly win?” She asks herself, “Even if we were truly hasty in our plan?” Helen asks herself, placing the blindfold around her neck like a bandana and walks away.   
Walking through the streets, Helen moves around, pretending to walk around aimlessly and avoiding catching any attention. Bringing her hands to her pockets, Helen looks down and watches the cobblestones under her feet. Not paying attention to where she was going, Helen wasn’t watching where she was going and she bumps into someone.  
“Watch where you’re going young man,” Exclaims a man in his forties. He was lean and dressed nicely in a black suit, he had brown hair that was starting to grey with a large handlebar mustache and brown eyes.   
“‘M sorry sir, I was lost in thought,” Says Helen, forgetting to drop her voice. The man’s eyes widen in surprise and he gives her a once over.  
“Why,” He said, “You're a girl, and you have very unique eyes,” He said, Placing a hand on either side of Helen’s face to get a good look at her eyes, “Any talents?” He asks.  
“I can sing and dance, Sir,” Says Helen, “I can also do acrobatics,” Adds Helen. The man nods and decides its best that they go somewhere more private.  
“What is your name?” He asks.  
“Helen, sir,” Says Helen, “Helen O’Rinn-Abbas,” says Helen, using her father’s exotic surname.  
“Otto Ringling,” Says the Otto. Helen knew of Mr. O. Ringling, After all her father had performed for the Barnum and Bailey circus originally.  
“So your Abhay Abbas’s daughter,” Says Otto, “I knew your father, he was a good acrobat while under Bailey’s care, quite the character, lives up to his name,” Says Otto, “How is your mother,Mary?” He asks.  
“Dead sir, died of sickness,” Says Helen.  
“My condolences,” Says Otto, he then gets a great idea, “What if you join my circus, we could use your talent,” he tells her.  
“Not right away,” Says Helen, “But I love to join your circus sir, I’m just in a bit of a bind, The strike-“ But Otto stops her.  
“I know about the strike,” He tells her, “So I have a deal for you,” Helen tilts her head to the side, “When you are done with the strike, meet me at Central park, and your part of the circus,” He tells her.  
“Will do sir,” Replies Helen.

Helen wakes up early the next morning, Helen changes into a pair of trousers, a checkered shirt and pinstripe vest with her cap sitting on her short hair. Walking by the world distribution center, Helen stops short of the gates.  
She sees Jack, he looks like he’s going to follow someone but Weasel stops him.  
“…and you're right back in the Refuge,” Says Weasel in a threatening tone, causing Jack to stop, torn. He nods meekly, moves off. Weasel looks satisfied. Jack leaves the distribution center, Helen follows behind him, sticking out of sight. Once close enough to where she could grab Jack, she waits a little until they are in an alleyway.  
Grabbing Jack’s wrist, Helen pulls them both into an alleyway, out of sight.  
“What do you want?” Jack asks in a low voice, prepared to fight if necessary.  
“Relax Cowboy Kelly, It’s me,”Says Helen pulling her blindfold down to reveal her eyes, “Would you care to explain why Weasel threatened you with the refuge?” She asks, curious about the earlier threat.  
“Helen?” Asks Jack in surprise as he tries to process what was going on, “You disguise yourself again,” Says Jack. Helen nods and asks her question again. Jack signs and runs a hand over his face and through his hair.  
“Pulitzer offered me a deal,” Begins Jack, folding his arms, “If I worik for him and shut the strike down, he’ll lower the prices or something at the degree,” Jack tells Helen, “But if I interfere, Back to the Refuge for me,” Helen’s eyes widen in surprise as she face palms.  
“Pulitzer’s has you tied by the hands and on a leash to keep the strike from going on,” Says Helen. She becomes thoughtful, Jack’s behavior was like a two edge coin. Helen then tilts her head to the side, “Then what are you doing?” She asks.  
“The Delanceys are gonna beat Davey,” Says Jack, he turns to the entrance of the alley, “I need to stop ‘em,” He tells her. Helen nods her head and follows Jack.  
“If the Delanceys find you switched again, you're in big trouble,” says Helen, “So I’m comin’ with ya rather like or not,” Says Helen. Jack smiles at Helen.  
“I’ve counted on that,” He said, “Let’s go,” the two start to run, their feet hitting the cobblestone hard as they ran. As they run, Helen can hear screams, Sarah’s screams specially.   
“You got a plan?” Asks Helen, causing Jack to smirk.  
“Yeah,” He said, “Let’s soak them,” He tells her.  
“I can work with that,” She says. Both skid to a stop. Both enter silently and wait to strike. Sarah looks up as she hits Oscar’s back and sees the two teens. Helen places a finger to her lips and Sarah understands. Jack grabs Oscar's derby hat by the rim and jerks it down to Oscar’s crooked bridge. Sarah nearly falls, but Helen catches the girl.  
“Helen?” Asks Sarah in surprise.  
“Jack?” Shouts Les in excitement.  
“You bet,” Replies Helen.   
Jack flashes him a grin as he works on Morris's bread basket. Just as Oscar frees himself from the derby, David leaps on him like a fury. Helen joins the brawl, grabbing a knife from her pocket and slashing at the brothers, not leaving any cuts, but leaving plenty of bruises and cuts. Punches fly and the Delanceys beat a quick retreat down the sidewalk, yelling back at the five teens.  
“Ya better run, cowboy —“ Shouts Morris as he stands, “we're tellin' Weasel! You'll be back in the Refuge by  
supper time!” Shouted Morris as he and his brother back off. Helen,David,and Jack exchange looks.  
“Yeah, run, ya lousy coward -- run!” Shouts Oscar, But it is the two who are running.  
“Ironic,” Says Helen in a saucy tone that was oddly soft, “Don’t you think?” She asks. Les smiles and hugs Helen around the waist. David, catching his breath, looks at Jack, beginning to understand Jack’s actions.  
“Couldn't stay away, huh,” Says David with a slightly pained smile. Jack helps David stand.   
“Guess I can't be somethin' I ain’t,” Says Jack with a small smile.  
“A scab…?” Asks David.   
Jack shrugs, but shakes his head, “Nah,” Said Jack, “Smart,” He smiles. David looks at Jack worriedly. David then turns to Helen, Seeing her with short hair felt like he was staring at an illusion, but Sass was here, her White eyes seeming to stare at him.  
“But you were thrown into an asylum,” Says David dumbly, it was the first thing on his mind. Helen laughs, shaking her head, Approaching David, she holds her hand for him to touch and sure enough, Helen was real.  
“It's a simple,yet complicated story,” Admits Helen, rubbing the back of her head.  
“We’ve got time,” Says Sarah, placing her hand on Helen’s shoulder.  
“We better get going,” Says David and everyone nods. The four teens and Les walk back to the Jacobs’ tenement, heading up to the fire escape where they fight somewhat snuggly, explaining what was going on. Once they are finished, David tells Jack about the strike.  
“Without you, the strike's falling apart…” Says David as he trails off.  
“I got no choice,” Says Jack, “I stay here, they lock me up 'til I'm twenty-one,” Jack tells them  
“I disagree,” Says Helen, “You do got a choice,” She tells Jack, “You just got to be willing to stand up for what you believe,” Helen tells Jack.  
“It’s not that simple Sass,” Jack tells Helen, who rolls her eyes. Les clambers out with a pair of Mayer's cast-off high-button shoes.  
“Jack, for the trip—” Says Les, “a pair of cowboy boots!” He says excitedly, “Sorta,” He adds sheepishly. Mayer with a bundle of clothes; Esther with food comes to the window. She gives it to Jack.  
“Who knows what's to eat where you're going?” Asks David’s mother, Esther. David’s father, Mayer, Gives Jack some clothes.  
“A few things of mine and David’s,” Says Mayer, “Wish we had money to give you…” He trails off. Jack is moved by the actions of David’s family.  
“Who needs it…?” Asks Jack, “I go down to the train yards, hop me a freight, go in the best style —“ Says Jack, looking towards the west, “free…” He says.  
“I don't know what's waiting for you in Santa Fe,” Says Mayer, “but you'll always have family here,” He tells Jack as they embrace him and move away. An awkward moment,Jack picks up the bundle to go.  
“You're not going to run away,” Sarah tells Jack decisively, “They'll just come after you,” Sarah said, “You have to fight them,” Sarah tells Jack. Jack shakes his head.  
“They got it all wrapped up, Sarah,” Jack tells Sarah, placing a hand on top of Sarah’s smaller one, “and nothin' I can do is gonna make one bit of difference,” Says Jack.   
“You're wrong,” Says Sarah, “You touched people you don't even know about,” says Sarah. Removing her hands from Jack’s grasp, She removes the stained pages from her shawl.  
“Denton's story,” She tells Jack.  
“Denton looked out for hisself just like I gotta do,” Says Jack, “— so save it,” he tells her.  
“Just listen!” Shouts Sarah, “’The men who run this city are terrified of the Newsies strike —“ Sarah reads the article, “because other child laborers in the factories and sweatshops are hearing the message of the Newsies leader —‘” Les interrupts his sister, “That's you! He's writin' about you!” Exclaims Les and Sarah continues.   
“’In the voice of Jack Kelly, these children hear strength and pride. Most of all, they hear hope…’” Jack listens questioningly. Sarah stops reading and looks to Jack.  
“Keep reading,” Says Jack and Sarah continues to read the story.

“’ -- And that is what terrifies the powers-that-be, for they know our city thrives on the shame of child labor. Therefore, Jack Kelly's voice must be stopped, whatever the cost…” Denton stops reading the article, Sarah,David,Helen,Jack, and Les stand at Denton's desk in his office, listening to the article.  
“Damn good writing, isn't it?” He asks the teens. Jack has listened somberly, moved.  
“All them sweatshop kids are listenin' to me…?” Jack asks, folding his arms, surprise on his face.  
“They think if the Newsies can do it, why can't they?” Says Denton, standing from his seat, “All they need is a leader,” He tells them.  
“The minute I show my face, I'm back in the Refuge,” Says Jack, shaking his head.  
“Not if we do something out of sight and under Pulitzer’s nose,” Says Helen, turning to Jack.  
“You'd have help this time,” Says Denton, circling his desk to face the five kids in his office that had found him, “I’ve been investigating the Refuge —“ He tells them, “I know somebody who's going to be very interested in Snyder's little racket,” Says Denton with a gleam in his eye.  
“What happened to the ace war correspondent?” Asks David wryly.  
“This war'll do for now,” Replies Denton.  
“Whatever happens, it's Jack's decision,” Says Sarah, “He's the one in danger,” She adds. They look expectantly as he stares off, deep in thought.  
“Jack…?” Asks Les, “You thinkin’…?” He asks, staring at Jack.  
“Yeah…” Replies Jack, “I’m thinkin' of Newsie Square full of kids…” He says and David picks up.  
“... Another rally, right under Pulitzer's nose, and not just the Newsies —“ Says David and Helen adds.  
“But instead— ” And Jack finishes the thought.  
“— Every workin' kid from every sweatshop in New York,” Says Jack with realization, “We gotta get the word out —“ Says Jack, and heads for the door, “let's go get the Newsies —“ But Jack stops himself, “They still think I'm a scab…” Says Jack, his shoulders sagging.  
“I’ll tell 'em you was a spy!” Shouts Les, getting the other occupants attention.  
“How're you gonna reach all these people?” Asks Denton, “No paper in New York will print anything about the strike,” Says Denton, shaking his head.  
“Then we’ll have to get creative,” Replies Helen.  
“We're Newsies, ain't we?” Jack asks Denton, “So we make our own paper,” Agreeing with Helen’s point.  
“Be quiet and let me think,” Says David as he gets an idea.  
“Whattaya need to start a paper?” Jack asks, turning to the others, “Writers, right? So we got Denton,” Says Jack, “What else?” He asks.  
“Advertisements!” Shouts Les, causing the others to look at him, “Cartoons?” He asks sheepishly. Denton speaks the cold hard facts.  
“A printing press.,” He says seriously, “And no paper or printer is going to defy Pulitzer,” Denton tells the kids.  
The others look discouraged; Jack's thinking again.  
“Les,” Says Jack, turning to Les, “Go set me straight with the Newsies, okay?” Asks Jack and Les nods, “Tell 'em to meet us later at the World Building,” He tells Les.  
Les races off on his mission; the others look questioningly at Jack.  
“So happens I know a guy with a printing press,” Says Jack with a smirk.  
“The old printing press in Pulitzer’s basement?” Asks Helen and Jack nods. Jack explains his plan to the people in the room, what they were going to do was print the paper themselves and once it was dawn, go out into the streets and hand out the papers.  
“It could work,” Says Helen, “But we have to work fast,” Says Helen.  
“As soon as the article is finished, we have to wake up early and print it along with the distribution,” Says Denton.  
“Can we do it in a short span of time?” Asks David.  
“In this case we have to,” Replies Helen, “And that means every newsie is willing to work with us,” Says Helen.  
“One voice can become a thousand voices,” Denton tells the teens, “To win this war, we’ll need to act now,” He tells them. Denton,Helen,David,Jack,and Sarah plan the secret rally, making sure that everything works smoothly as possible.


	11. Once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies. I hope everyone is safe and managing.  
> DfoB

With Jack forgiven and their plan very much in action, They were ready. Helen buzzed with energy as she treaded softly. She had woken up early and gotten dressed in a skirt, shirt and vest. Putting her shoes on, Helen exited the theater. Once a good distance, Helen broke into a dash, her feet pounding against the cobblestone.   
Heading to the back of the world building, Helen spots the others.  
“You’re here,” Says Sarah with relief as Helen slows her feet down.  
“I had to be quiet,” replied Helen. Walking carefully, The four teens and Denton keep quite as to not be heard.   
Once near the basement window, Jack unlocks the window and they slide in.  
Lighting the lanterns so they could see.  
“Is that the press?” Asks Helen, running her hand over stained metal.  
Jack smiles and nods, “Old man Pulitzer never threw anything away,” He tells them.  
“’s it going to work?” Asks David.  
“It better,” Replies Jack, His smirk evident in the low light, “We got a deadline,” He says.  
“This is the story you wanted to write- Well, tonight is the night that you can,” Sing Denton and Helen as they start to war, Denton showing how to work the press and what they had to do.  
“Just get this done and by dawn's early lightYou can finish the fight you began,” Sang Jack, Helen’s voice ghostly soft.  
“This time we're in it to stay,” Says David firmly.  
“Think about seizing the day,” Sarah Reminds them. Helen’s voice seemed to fade into the background.  
“Think of that train as she rolls into old Santa Fe,Tell 'em I'm on my way—“ Helen helps Denton typeset the article, reading word by word, line by line, the article soon becomes ready to be inked.  
“See old man Pulitzer, snug in his bed, He don't care if we're dead or alive— Three satin pillows are under his head while we're begging for bread to survive. Joe, if you're still counting sheep- Wake up and read 'em and weep! You got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs- Yeah, but we got a promise to keep!”  
David was helping Denton with the article this time, creating the original copy. Using the mallet to tap against the blotter stamp, inking the words to be pressed on paper.  
“Once and for all something tells me the tide will be turnin’,Once and for all there's a fire inside me that won't stop burnin’-“ The papers were printed and bundled, ready to be passed out to Newsies.  
“Now that the choices are clear,Now that tomorrow is here— Watch how the mighty can fall- For once and for all!” Jack passes bundles to Newises, each who smiles and nod, heading out to deliver their papers.  
“It’s awfully nice of Mr. Pulitzer to let us use his press,” Replies Denton as Jack hands Les his papers.  
“Yeah,” Replies Jack as Denton sneaks back through the window, “I just hope I get the thank you for it someday,” Replies Jack with a smile.  
The four teens turn off the lights of the basement, slipping out through the widows with their own bundles of Newsies banner.  
“Hey Cowboy,” Race greets Jack and the others as they approach Kloppman’s wagon.  
“Guys,” Says Jack with a nod as he and David climb on and help the girls. Kloppman spurs the reins and the wagon drives off.  
“This is for kids shinin' shoes in the street with no shoes on their feet every day,” Newsies were dropped off at their selling locations to spread the news, “—This is for guys sweatin' blood in the shops while the bosses and cops look away.”  
“Can you read?” Helen asks as she approaches a group of mill workers. Some nod and Helen hands out Newsies banner to the kids.  
“Thank you,” Says one of the workers and Helen nods.  
“This is to even the score, This ain't just newsies no more,This ain't just kids with some pie in the sky, This is do it or die, This is war!”  
Newsies gave out the Newsies banner, the morning sun bright as their plan comes to fruition.  
“Once and for all,We'll be there to defend one another-Once and for all, Every kid is our friend,Every friend, a brother—“  
Helen had just finished giving all of her papers out, running towards Kloppman’s Wagon, she jumps on.  
“That's the last of mine,” She tells Kloppman.  
“Five thousand fists in the sky! (Five thousand fists in the sky!), Five thousand reasons to try! (Five thousand reasons to try!)” Jack,Sarah and David join Helen as they finished passing out their copies, “We're going over the wall, Better to die than to crawl,Either we stand or we fall, For once... once and for all!” Finishing distributing all the papers, The Manhattan Newsies meet at the Lodging house.  
“Now all we have to do is wait,” Says Helen. David nods, noticing Helen look out the window, a far off look in her eyes.


	12. Did we truly win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Everyone is doing alright in the pandemic. As you already know, I don't own Newsies- They belong to Disney.  
> I only own my characters.  
> DFoB

Jack hid out of sight once more and the Newsies gathered at the square. Jack slinked back to the Newsies, making sure to keep out of sight of Weasel and his armed goons  
‘So when’s the others comin’, Cowboy?” Mush asks Jack. Helen counts in her head, the desolate square empty except for the Lower manhattan Newsies.  
“They ain’t comin’,” Says Jack in a defeated voice, “There ain’t gonna be nobody but us,” Says Jack, His statement dampened the guys’ spirits, leaving them silent, disappointed, alone and already defeated. Helen was having none of it, turning to Jack, she speaks to the Newsboys she had come to call family and friends.  
“What happened to the Newsboys I first met?” Asks Helen, stepping forward, her arms folded across her chest. Most give her confused looks, but Helen presses on.  
“What happened to the cocky, silly, loyal Newsies that said that they would take on the World and let it know it wasn’t being fear, Huh?” Asks Helen, allowing her hands to rest on her hips. The guys give each other looks as Helen tries to get the Newsies to realize it wasn’t over. Helen could hear the goons on the other side of the iron wrought gate snicker, but she wasn’t going to give up easily.  
“-Look,” She says, “ I know things ain’t easy-“ Most of the guys give her a hard look, “But most things aren’t,” The boys start to mutter, “But if we don’t do this, what’s to say ta say anyones gonna wanna do this,” Says Helen, “Besides, this ain’t over,” She tells them.   
Les steps forward, a look of defiance on his face as he glares at the goons. Turning back to the newsies, Les starts to sing.  
“When the circulation bell starts ringin’, Will we hear it?” asks Les. The boys seem to take heart at Les’s words. Race smiles at Les.  
“Nah,” Says Race, shaking his head, “What if the Delanceys come out swingin’,Will we hear it?” asks Race.  
“No!” Exclaims Les.  
“When you got a million voices singin’-'' Factory boys,Messengers, garment girls and many more child laborers of all kinds appear in the square, waving signs and singing, their voice combining, “-Who can hear a lousy whistle blow?” The Newsies are in vast states of excitement, as kids come in from everywhere, filing the square. Spot appears with his Brooklyn newsies, the cheering and chanting echoing of the walls. Helen smiles as she watches her fellow newsies' reactions to the sheer number of kids.  
“And the world will know!” The Newsies join in on the singing, share a look with Jack and David as their faces full of triumph and laughter realize just how many kids care about what they are doing.  
“And the world will feel the fire And finally know!” Every single working kid of New York stood in the square, Their cheers and shouts shaking the streets and bones in bodies. Helen turned around, so many kids were smiling and cheering, shouting,chanting as they rally together.  
“We did it,” Says Helen breathlessly to no one in particular, “We really did it,” Says Helen, the largest smile on her face as the assembly of kids. The huge double doors of the world building open and a man dressed in a charcoal suit flanked by guards emerges. The crowd parts like the sea as he approaches Jack and David.  
“It’s time to talk,” Says the man.  
“Like I said,” Replies Jack, “I don’t transact business with no office boys,” Says Jack, getting down to business with a bravado tone, “We talk to old Joe hisself or we don’t talk. Period,” Says Jack. The Newsies love Jack’s taunting, but the man seemed to admire Jack’s bravery.  
“Then I guess you talk,” Replies the man. Jack beckons to David and Helen to follow him as they enter the World building. Following the man up many flights of stairs to Pulitzer’s office.  
Once at the doors of Pulitzer office, the man, called Seitz, ushers the three of them in. The office is huge and ornate, decorated with items Helen nor David had seen before. Jack saunters over to the man himself who waits by the widow, listening to the chanting of child laborers. Pulitzer’s turns around, his eyes red with rage as he glares at Jack.  
“Your going to listen to me, boy—” Pulitzer begins to speak but Jack stops him.  
“I’d like to, Joe —“ Says Jack as he opens a window and the noise of the crowd pours into the office, “— but I can't hear ya,” Says Jack raising his voice slightly to be heard, the cockiest grin growing on his face.  
“We had a deal —“ Fumed Pulitzer.   
“A deal you forced him into,” Retorts Helen and Pulitzer glares at the girl, turning back to Jack.  
“you broke it. You're going back to jail,” Says Pulitzer.  
“Maybe,” Replies Jack, “But you can't put every kid in that square in jail,” Says Jack, “They ain't goin' away, Joe,” Jack adds.  
“Neither am I,” Replies Pulitzer, “I can wait them out,” Pulitzer reminds them, “It won't be me that's hurt,” He tells the teens.  
“You sure about that?” Asks Jack as he nods at David who produces a paper.  
“’Since the strike, the World's circulation has dropped 70 per cent,” David reads, “advertising has been cut in half -- ‘” And David stops reading, “Every day you lose thousands of dollars,” Says David, “Just so you can beat  
us out of a lousy tenth of a cent per paper. Why?” Asks David.  
“There’s always a reason,” Replies Helen.  
“It ain't about money, Dave —“ Says Jack, “If Joe gives in, that would mean nothin's like us got power. He  
can't let that happen —“ Says Jack, uncrossing his arms, “no matter what it costs him. Right, Joe?” Jack asks the man.  
“I’m about to show you what power really is…” Says Pulitzer as he slams the window shut; the noise of the crowd abruptly drops.  
“I have the police outside waiting to arrest you —“ Says Pulitzer and David surges forward only to be stopped by Helen.  
“You lousy double-crossing -- !” He begins to says but Pulitzer interprets the teen.  
“-- then I'll deal with that rabble in the street,” Says Pulitzer.  
He's crossing to a buzzer on his desk; Jack, thinking fast, snatches up a copy of the Newsies News.  
“Ya got me, Joe —“ Says Jack, “But tell me one thing, willya?” He asks, David and Helen exchange a glance, “How'd ya like our paper -- nice printin', ain't it?” Jack asks Pulitzer.  
“Right off the presses of one of New York's greatest newspapers —“ This stops Pulitzer in thundering tracks, he looks at Jack through his spectacles, a frown marring his face.  
“All the papers have an agreement…” Says Pulitzer, “We print nothing about the newsies,” He said. Helen makes eye contact with Jack and David, A knowing gleam in each of their eyes, “ Whose press did you use?” Asks Pulitzer. Jack shrugs and smiles, not leading Pulitzer on, “It was Hearst, wasn't it…!” Says Pulitzer accusingly causing Jack to be surprised.  
“Hearst? Nah, it was yo —“ Jack begins to say, but David quickly stops him, seeing the gleam in Pulitzer's  
eyes. Helen notices that Pulitzer is trying to find answers, he was squirming, a mix of denial and speculation dancing across his aged face.  
“I knew it,” Says Pulitzer, “Whoever helped you print this lying rag is trying to break the strike, get the jump on the rest of us,” Pulitzer said to three teens, “Well, you're going to expose this backstabber to the other owners —“ Says Pulitzer as he creates a new deal for the trio, “In exchange, I'll call off the police,” He offers.  
Jack, David, and Helen exchange glances, seeing an opening in Pulitzer’s plan.  
“Not enough, Joe —“ Replies Jack, “You gotta deal with our demands,” Explains Jack, His eyes dancing with seriousness, “Otherwise, our lips are sealed,” He replies. Pulitzer becomes impatient, he is squirming like the old bat he is, trying to win in the situation where he’s surrounded on all sides.  
“All right, all right —“ He said, “Just say the traitor's name,” He tells the teens, “It's Hearst, isn't it?” He asks, but Helen,David nor Jack confirm it, “Say it!” Shouts Pulitzer in a peeved and agitated tone, “Say the name  
of the scoundrel whose press you used so I can make him the disgrace of the newspaper world!” He begs, but neither of the three teens speak, they just stand there and smile at Pulitzer, “ Say his name, damn you!” he shouts as he thunders over them, eyes blazing in triumph. The three teens say nothing, just smile up at him knowingly until at last the horrible truth begins to dawn and Pulitzer goes white as a sheet.  
“That’s right,” Says Helen, placing a hand on her hip, “We used your very press against you while you slept,” She says, gesturing to the floor of the old printing press under their feet.  
“We just wanna say, 'Thanks, Joe,’” Says Jack as Pulitzer stares, stunned, “And Hearst and them other owners?” Jack says in a questioning tone, “Maybe they don't have to know. Depends,” Says Jack, struggling his shoulders. Pulitzer walks with stiff dignity to the window; from below, the faint chanting floats seems deafening to his ears. Helen doesn’t say anything, but the message is implied for Pulitzer to understand.  
“Perhaps we can resolve our…” Pulitzer hesitates about what he is to say next, “Small differences,” He says finally. The three teens share a brief glance with one another, but Helen speaks for them all with a simple nod of her head. Short, dark, and thick curls moving slightly with the head movement.  
David digs out their demands from his pocket and prepares to read.


	13. We win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Everyone is doing alright in the pandemic. As you already know, I don't own Newsies- They belong to Disney.  
> I only own my characters.  
> DFoB  
> P.S This the last actual fictional chapter and my final chapter will be a what if actual situation.

It took time for the agreement to be made between them. Helen had taken to listening partially to the agreements being made. Looking out the window, Helen watches kids below, she notices from her bird’s eye view, cops coming and riding horses, but they didn’t go near the strikers, they kept a fair distance. Helen noticed a carriage in the distance. Turning back to the conversation, Helen’s marble eyes turn away from the window.   
The deal was finalized, Pulitzer would take back any papers the Newsies could sell, Child Labor could and would get better slowly. Helen was lost in thought as she thought about the fact she was leaving behind as a newsie to become a circus performing, Bringing herself back to the present, Helen along with the two boys follow Seitz back down to the distribution center and to the gates of the world.  
Once out, the trio smile in triumph over Pulitzer, Seitz standing beside him.  
“Jack!” Shouts Les as he slips through the bars, approaching their group,”Jack!” Les shouts again, but Weasel grabs Les by the arm. But the man turns around to see Jack.  
“ I don't know how he got in here, Mr. Seitz,” Says Weasel, trying to act innocent, “but I'll take care of him, with pleasure,” Says Weasel, “Just say the word!” He says.  
“With pleasure. You're fired,” Says Seitz as he says the word.  
“Come again…?” Asks Weisel confused. Helen watches as Les hits Weasel in the face with a tomato. HE turns to see Les wiping tomato juice off his hands.  
“He said, you're fired,” Repeats Les with the biggest grin on his face. Triumph in the air, Jack hoists Les over his shoulders  
“The strike's over —“ Says Jack in a breathless tone, he smiles big and wide, “we beat 'em!” He shouts as a huge roar goes up from the crowd on the other side of the gates. The gates open and the crowd rushes past and sworn the trio.  
“The bulls! Jack —“ Shouts Les as he remembers, “the bulls!” He shouts.   
Helen watches as Jack turns and runs only to come face to face with Snyder right in front of him with his hands right behind his back, cuffed, Helen quickly realized. Jack spins around and spins into the arms of a familiar officer.  
“Easy, lad!” The officer says to a panicked Jack, “You don't have to run anymore —“ the officer adds, “Not from the likes of him anyway!” He says. Helen watches as Jack does a double take at Snyder’s cuffed hands and the two cops on either side of him.  
“Denton,” Says Helen with a smile as she greets the reporter. Denton nods his head in Helen’s direction as he turns back to Jack.  
“We brought the Warden over to say goodbye,” Says Denton, “Goodbye, Warden.” The Newsies wavy goodbye in good moods as cops move Snyder to the padded wagon. Former Refuge inmates spill out and take in their freedom, A familiar skinny, crutch wielding teen steps out of the wagon.   
“Remember what I told ya —“ Says Crutchy with the biggest grin on his face, “first t'ing ya do in jail, you make  
friends with the rats, share what you got in common —“ Crutchy turns around and sees Jack.  
“Hiya, Jack! My leg tells me the strike's over!” Says Crutchie excitedly.  
“Crutchy —“ Says Jack in a confused tone, “I don't get it. What happened -- ?” Jack begins to asks, but Crutchie smiles.  
“Ya orta seen it, Jack” Says Crutchie, “— he came chargin' into the Refuge wavin' his walkin' stick like a sword and he's leadin' this army of lawyers and cops and Snyder's hidin' in the patata bin —“ But Jack interrupts Crutchie.  
“What're you talkin' about?” He asks, “who come chargin' in?” He asks Crutchie.  
“Who?” Asks Crutchie in near disbelief, “Your pal! Him!” Exclaims Crutchie as he points to an elegant coach parked across the square. A Rough Rider opens the door and a man leans forward -- a glimpse of silk hat and  
walrus mustache as Teddy Roosevelt raises his walking stick in salute to Jack across the square.  
Helen watches as Jack becomes awestruck, so are the other Newsies gathering around. Denton moves up to Jack.  
“Governor Roosevelt's very grateful that this problem was brought to his attention,” Explains Denton, “He'd like to offer you a lift, anywhere you like,” Says Denton and he adds, “This time, you ride inside.”  
Jack looks at the coach, torn. Boots holds the bundle of belongings he gave him earlier. Suddenly Jack decides, snaps his fingers, Boots tosses him the bundle.  
“You're just gonna leave?” Asks Helen as she approaches, “Just like that?” But Jack ignores her.  
“Think he could drop me at the train yards?” He asks Denton.  
Denton moves off toward the coach. David, Sarah, Les, and Helen look stunned, dismayed -- Jack avoids their eyes. Behind them, the bell rings, the circulation window opens for business, a crowd of Newsies races to line up. The gang looks at them hungrily, eager to return the work. They look at Jack.  
“You really goin' this time…?” Asks Race.  
“It’s now or never, Racetrack,” Replies Jack.  
“Won't be the same without ya,” Says Race, “Give ya even odds on that,” He adds.  
He shakes; the others crowd around. David looks on, left out for the moment; Sarah,Helen and Les beside him.  
“See ya in the funny papes, cowboy —“ Says Kid Blink.  
“Yeah,” Says Jack as he exchanges a handshake with Blink, “Blink, keep ya eye peeled,” He tells the teen.  
“Ya hear what he said” Says Mush in a forced tone, “—Blink says... ya hear it?” He asks.  
“We heard it,” Says Boots as he offers his marbles to Jack, “My best shooters,” He tells Jack with a small, sad smile, “Never know when ya need good shooters,” he says.  
“Take it easy, Jackie- boy,” Says Spot, “Ya ever get in a spot —“ He spits in his palm and shakes Jack’s hand,”— think of me.”  
“Don't wanna alarm ya, Jack,” Says Crutchie, “But what I hear, out West ain't like New York at all,” SaYs Crutchie, “it's fulla bulls, for one t'ing,” Crutchie says,”Not cops,neither, but big ugly animals with horns and —“ Cruchie begins to explain and Jack hugs him.  
“I’ll miss ya, Crutch,” Says Jack. Crutchy hobbles off to the dock.   
“You’re just going to leave,” Says Helen, Causing Jack to turn to her, “Just like that?” She asks. Jack doesn’t say anything, But Helen understands nonetheless. Jack looks off at the waiting coach, then holds out his hand to Les, who runs up and clings to him.  
“I ain't no good at writin' and stuff but…” Says Jack trailing off slightly, “I’ll be thinkin' of ya…” Says Jack, Sarah takes his hand.  
“You don't have to run away anymore, Jack,” Says Sarah, “You have a choice now,” she tells him.  
“We won today,” Says David, “But the fight's not over,” He tells Jack, “You're needed, Jack,” David says to Jack, approaching, his friend “We need you. Here,” He tells Jack as he stands,looking at them.  
“Maybe that's what scares me…” Says Jack, he turns and leaves, getting into the coach. As it trots off, the Newsies wave goodbye, their spirits crushed. As they disperse, Helen watches the coach leave in the distance, She can hear the boys sing to lift their spirits. Sighing, Helen faces the court yard full of newsies and starts to walk away.  
“Call it, Les!” Shouts Jack as he rings the bell, standing on the dock. Les smiles, big and happy.  
“Comin’ down the chute!” He shouts. The newsies seem to perk up with their leader and friend back. Helen watches as Jack and Sarah exchange grins, and smiles herself. waving goodbye, Helen starts to head off.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Asks Sarah and Helen smiles.  
“The Circus,” She says, She adds, “I promise to write ya and visit whenever I can,” Sarah smiles and waves goodbye to the newsie who dashes off to central park. Otto Ringling and his brothers waiting.  
“Mr.Ringling!” Shouts Helen. The brothers turn around and Otto smiles.  
“I told you she’d come,” He said with a smile, “Ready for a new life lass?” He asks.  
“Ready,” Replies Helen with a smile and she follows the Ringlings to their big top where it was, her new life now ahead of her.


	14. Big Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies. This chapter is a what if and experiment chapter.  
> DFoB

_‘This is going to be interesting,’_ Thought Nasim as she stared at her fellow actors, the people she was going to work with for this movie. The sixteen year old’s white eyes take in the sheer amount of people she was going to be working with. She wouldn’t have minded interacting with them if it weren't for the fact that she was shaken up from events that she rather not think about. Feeling someone brush her shoulder, Nasim lets out a squeak and moves out of the way, her heart pounding as fear from said events courses through her veins. Nearly tripping over her feet, a hand grabs her arm to keep from falling. “You Okay?” Asks Marty Belagsky, concern for his fellow actor. Nasim meets Marty’s eyes and nods her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dang it,” Says Helen as she glares at the ceiling of their practice building. Helen had been trying to do a summersault off of Pullman’s shoulders during King of New York, but she was having trouble figuring out the landing. “You okay Nasim?” Asks Pullman as the teen lets out a sigh and runs her hands over her face. “I’m fine,” She says finally. Nasim pushes herself up and joins the rest of the cast. “Okay,I think I know what I have to do,” Says Nasim as she watches the six actors. The music plays again and they go through the actions, Nasim runs across the table, lands on Pullman’s shoulder, he leans forward and lands on her feet, twisting her body. “Yeah-ah!” Says Nasim happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll take Fifty-one papers please,” Says Nasim, her blindfolded eyes staring at where Michael Lerner was standing behind the desk of the distribution center of the set. It was hard to tell when wearing a blindfold of what was going as you had to rely on other senses. “And why exactly should I do that?” asks Lerner with a…sneer- Nasim wasn’t to sure on the emotion. Removing her blindfold, Helen glares at Lerner,Shon Greenblatt, and David Sheinkopf. Even after weeks of wearing a blindfold and having people grown accustomed to her eyes, there was always a sense of surprise. Nasim's eyes were pure white, the Iris and sclera seamless if not for the grey ring around her Iris. Turning to David Moscow, Nasim speaks in a slightly sophisticated tone. “A compensation for the actions of one from someone who has nothing to do with it,” She said, causing David to smile on accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasim was relaxing in her trailer, reading a book. Hearing something going on outside, Nasim marks her spot, stands up and stretches. Heading to the door, she opens it, only to be greeted by nothing. Stepping out, she looks around. “That’s strange,” Says Nasim to herself, “I thought I heard something going o-Ahh!” She screams as someone dressed up in a coat with a hat grabbed by her arms in a strong grip. Struggling against the stranger’s grips, Nasim feels fear creep into her veins as she fights. “Let me go!” She shouts as she pulls against the person. But soon the images in her mind is not the person in front of her but instead an all to familiar person. His blue eyes were full of fury, hate, and something wild, His brown hair was tasseled, looking as if it had been ran through by his fingers, pale skin covered in blood, her sister’s blood and soon her own. Nasim felt her pulse quicken and her skin become cold and hot, her breath hitching in her throat as she experience the months of abuse and torture in her mind. “Leave me alone!” She shouts, her struggling becoming more frantic. The stranger is surprised that he lets go and she stumbles back into her trailer, fear causing her to stumble and fall. collapsing to the ground, Nasim shook, rocking back and forth, tears falling. “Nasim,Nasim, Hey it's me, I’m not going to hurt you,” Says actor Mark Davids, his brown eyes holding concern for the usually collected Nasim. “Micheal, Max!” Shouts Mark as he turns to two other people, “I think Nasim’s panicking!” He shouts to people that were in her sight. Mark turns back to Nasim and reaches tentatively out. “Nasim,” Says Mark gently as he could to the quaking teen,” Can I touch you?” He asks. Nasim still shivers, but she gives a jerky nod. Mark places a hand on her shoulder and Nasim, having stopped shaking to a point that the tremors weren’t going to cause her to lie down. With her bearings slowly returning to her, Nasim took the opportunity to look around. Mark had removed the coat, hat and glasses that lay on the ground, Micheal Goorjian and Max Casella were also kneeling on either side. “Nas?” Asks Micheal, “Are you okay?” He asks her. Shaken to speak, but steady enough to use her hands to communicate, Nasim points to herself and then places her thumb to her chest and shakes her hand five times. (I. Fine.) Said Nasim. The boys, having guessed she was using Sign language to communicate with them when she couldn’t speak, Nasim had taught them phrases sense the incident when she sighed Kevin Tighe’s character’s name in sign when David Moscow and her were trying to get Christian’s attention during the rally scene. “Are you sure you're fine?” Asks Max, “You looked like you saw a ghost,” He said. “Yes, I’m fine,” Says Nasim finally, her expression tired, amused and guarded, “What were you guys doing anyways?” She asks the boys, who share a look with one another. “We’re making a movie,” Says Micheal, holding up a video camera. “A movie?” She asked and the boys nodded, “And you decided to scare me?” She asks the three boys, who look very sheepish. Explaining the plot of a movie, A washed out star on a killing spree here on set, Nasim ran her hand over her face as she considered what happened. “Sorry I scared you,” Says Mark. “It’s fine,” Says Nasim, “You didn’t know, I haven’t had an attack like that while here,” she says, wanting to move past the topic. Thankfully the boys respected her space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Working on Newsies is an experience that I’m glad I’m part of,” Says Nasim to the interviewer, “It’s amazing to see a bunch of boys change an idea about musicals, to see them dance- defy a stereotype actually that boys only do action and girls sing,” Nasim explains, using her hands to explain. “What’s it like bing the only Muslim on set?” Asks the interviewer, in an almost curious tone. Nasim notices the weird question, but she answers. “Honestly,” she said, “I don’t think anyone cares, I’m one of the guys after all,” She tells the interviewer. Nasim continues the interview.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Open the gates and seize the day, Don't be afraid and don't delay— Nothing can break us,No one can make us Give our rights away, Arise and seize the day,” Nasim was jumping on the balls of her feet, her sneakers making soft taps against the studio floor as the music finished. “You okay Nasim?” Asks Kenny Ortga as he notices the constant fidgeting from her. Signing very fast that no one could understand a thing she was saying, the director chuckles at the excitement. “Calm down Nas,” using the nickname Nasim had received, “No can speak sign language fast enough to understand you,” He tells her. “Sorry,” She said sheepishly, clasping her hands together, “The music is just making me buzzed with energy,” She admits, earning smiles from some of her cast mates who took that as a good sign. “Good to know, but do try to keep still,” He said and Nasim nods. Going on to King of New York, a later added song, Nasim was signing it, still singing with the rest of the cast, some the cast would smile when she did sign for death or to lay down as they saw it, and would watch her hands for the next line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"When will you come home?” Asks Nasim’s six year old sister Laila, resting her head on the table. “I don’t know yet Lai Ren,” Replies Nasim, using the nickname for the youngest. Laila pouted and took another bit of her food. “Laila misses you Nas,” Says ten year old Aysha, taking a bit of her roll. “I do not,” Retorts Laila and as the girls were about to get into a fight, Nasim stops them. “'akhawat,” Says Nasim in a scolding tone, she babysat both girls, her sisters know her enough to know her habits. “Sorry,” They both said. “It’s alright,” She tells the two, “I want you to understand that I care about you, just be careful about what you say,” She tells them and they nod. Spending time with her sisters was important to Nasim, before she was on screen as an actor, she lived a normal life, as normal as one could get as an immigrant, she helped take care of her sisters, worried about school and adjusting to American culture. Then Nasim made herself stand out and she did her first movie. Brushing a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, Nasim took the time to listen to her sisters talk about their days, Laila had a new kid in her class, and Aysha hadn’t had a asthma attack all week, Nasim was listening to Laila tell a very exaggerated while Aysha was braiding Nasim’s short hair. The atmosphere of the diner was relaxed and quiet, few people were there, so it was safe for Nasim to be herself. The quiet did not last long and soon Nasim took her sisters home, wishing them a good night and hugging her parents goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasim was absolutely soaked to the bone. A water fight had started with a prank on Ortega and a war had broken out. There were no sides whatsoever and anyone could get hit. Feeling pressurized water hit her, Nasim turns around and sees Try Parker running away and chases after him, shooting him twice in the back of the head. “May I remind you I have siblings and cousins who are worse than you,” She tells Trey. Two streams of water hit Nasim in the side. “Alright, You asked for it!” She shouts and chases the perpetrators. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasim clapped as Kenny Ortega finished talking, listening to some of her former castmates talk about their experiences on the set, the thirty-five year old saw her middle sister among her own cast, proud and tall, waiting to perform. Adding points in here and there from her own experience. Aysha was talking about what she remembered visiting the set, she then mentioned… The great Hat war. “Okay Aysha, I’m stopping you there,” She tells her sister and takes the microphone. “I might as well take the embarrassment,” She tells the audience, who laugh at her joke, “Okay, On Newsies, we played pranks on each other often,” She begins, “The prank I did was that I would steal hats,” Keeping the explanation short, Kevin Stea lets out a laugh, knowing the prank well enough, “On and off set, I would steal one of the guys’ hat and run off with, If I was feeling extra daring, one of the crews’,” She said, “Anyway, we had just finished shooting, so we were taking a break,” She says, “I stole Christian’s hat, and he chased me around the entire courtyard on set,” She said, Using her hand to give the audience an idea of the chase,” I climbed up onto one of the fire escapes, I did Gymnastics, We had a crazy cat and mouse game,” She says.

—————————————————————Time skip—————————————————————————————————

Nasim watched as her sister appeared in front of the premier backdrop, dressed in a formal gown and mid shoulder hair length hair pulled in a simple into a simple hair style. Aysha catches her sister’s eyes, she smiles and waves to her, The young woman smiles, taking photos with the other actors and talking. Nasim waited and then watched as Aysha came over. “You did good,” Says Nasim, hugging her sister. “Thanks,” Says Aysha with a smile, “I can’t believe this is my first Broadway debut,” She said, brushing her hair away. “And you did great stagehand,” Says Nasim, using the nickname that she had earned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasim sat on the left of Aysha, Laila sat on the other side. Aysha had started a channel, explaining her job as a photographer and how she worked with Nasim and Laila to create very beautiful and interesting images. “I love working on the stage, and doing Newsies on Broadway, I have a lot of photos from there,” Says Aysha, “I work with my sister Nasim on photos that are…” Nasim takes over. “I work as a stunt instructor for actors,” She explains, “When working with Efa, I help with where things are placed,” She explained, “Poses,lighting, and more, I’m the second set of eyes,” Says the forty three year old. Doing another photoshoot and behind the scenes, Nasim goes back to California to teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and following the precautions for Covid-19. Happy Easter everyone.  
> Dragonfairofberk

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, big time, I'm still going to be writing Fan fiction, just not a lot of it. Once again, I don't own newsies. DFoB


End file.
